Scourge's war
by Tristar
Summary: Set after the events of Armada in universe where RiD shares the same timeline Scourge Escapes with the help of a recovering Unicron. With events set into motion will Energon happen or will scourges lust for Revenge destroy everything.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the following Diaclone, Generation 1, Generation 2, Headmasters, Targetmasters, Pretenders, Powermasters, Spy changers, RiD, Armada, Zone, Victory, Energon, Cybertron, the TF:TM (85 cut), The upcoming moive, or any rights to transformers what so ever.

How long had it been? His crimson optics burned in the darkness. How long had it been since he had been caged. Time had become irrelevant to Scourge. The only thoughts that passed in his mind was that of revenge. Revenge Against Megatron, revenge against that boy, revenge against the Autobots, but most of all revenge against Optimus prime.

"Do you want revenge…"

"More than anything…"

"Do you want power…"

"Power…" Scourge knew not who the voice belonged he just wanted power. The power to take revenge.

"Then you shall have it…" The dark voice faded and a green glow formed in front of Scourge revealing his black frame. The green light took shape of small Pentagon with an M on it. It looked like a disk and when he reached for the disk it changed into a small human sized robot. "Behold Blasthammer…" The dark voice returned. The single opticed Mini-con transformed into a missile truck and linked itself onto Scourges arm.

A surge of power rushed through Scourge. "POWER!"

Five guards formed up aiming their weapons into the smoke filled area that had once been Scourges holding ceil. The five Autobots waited their fingers on the triggers of their weapons.

A pair of dark crimson optics glared back at them from the smoke. The husks of two dead guards flew over the head of the other guards. Scourge stepped from smoke. "I AM SCOURGE!"

"FIRE!" The five guards fired at the Decepticon. Scourge growled and raised his arm. "A MINI-CON"

Scourge roared at the guards. "OUT OF MY WAY" Missiles fired from Mini-con.

Optimus sat at his desk looking at the report. The report disturbed him. Scourge had escaped but not only that he also had a Mini-con too. For one Optimus wondered how scourge had gotten hold of Mini-con. Optimus looked up as heard the ding of his door sliding open.

Someone Optimus hadn't seen in long time walked in. Optimus stood up and if he could smile he would have. Holding out his hand for his visitor he spoke. "Sideburn."

Sideburn grinned and shook his old leaders hand. "You've change Optimus!"

"You haven't change at all!" Sideburn smiled at the compliment. "Can I take a seat?"

Optimus laughed lightly having forgotten to over his former solider a seat. "Of course have a seat!"

Sideburn sat down and watched Prime sit. "You've gained some weight!"

Again Optimus laughed remember he had been thinner. "Your right I have." Optimus set aside the reports on his desk. "So how are your brothers and on the note how's mine."

"You mean Magnus? Aside from a rebuild he's still a Jerk…"

"I would expect nothing less."

"As for Prowl and X-Brawn. There getting stir crazy and I can't say I blame them!"

Optimus would have smiled and Sideburn noticed. "I can see working under Magnus hasn't changed you a bit."

Sideburn shrugged. "What can I say? I'm me!"

The door slip open again this time it was Hotshot who walked in. "I have the reports on the detention center escape."

Optimus took the reports from Hotshot. "Hotshot I'd like you to meet Sideburn he used to be under my command."

Hotshot turned around and looked at Sidburn. For a moment Optimus was worried they'd greet each other at all. Then both Hotshot and Sideburn grinned and shook hands.

"Names Hotshot."

"Sideburn."

"It was nice meeting someone from someone from Optimus old crew."

"Pleasures all mine considering I'm meeting someone from his new team!"

"Swap stories latter?"

"You got a deal." Hotshot left the office. Leaving Sideburn and Optimus alone again.

"So there was a prison brake?"

Optimus nodded grimly. "Here…" Handing Sideburn the most recent report he watched as he read it.

The youngest of the three Autobot brothers almost dropped the data pad. "Scourge…" Sideburn looked at Optimus almost in total shock. "but..but how! We placed in a high security detention center!"

"I know…"

Sideburn stood up. "Optimus I have to go with you!"

Optimus stood up though they where now about the same height he still seemed tower over his former trooper. "No Sibeburn your not under my command any longer."

"But, Prime…"

"No sideburn." Sibeburn clenched his fist and walked out of the office.

Standing a few meters from office stood Hotshot leaning against the wall. Standing up he looked at Sideburn. Sideburn began to speak. "I hav…"

Hotshot suddenly cut him off. "feel like making a few vid calls?" Hotshot was smiling and so was Sibeburn.

"Why are we moving this couch!" Carlos complained to Rad who was at the other end of couch. It was the middle of summer and worse it was the middle of the day.

"Where else am I going to sleep?" Rad countered groaning as they turned the corner.

"Don't you have a room?"

"Yeah, but my granddad is coming to town."

"So?" Carlos nearly dropped his end of the couch as Alexis opened the door for them.

"Might want to watch you step you two."

"sure thing Alexis." Rad smiled responding. Carlos rolled his eyes. "Hey dude stop making googly eyes and keep up your end."

"Sorry Carlos." With some effort and hard work they finally pushed the couch in.

Carlos, Alexis, and Rad all plopped down on the newly inserted couch. "Hey where is your granddad flying in from."

"Tokyo."

"Wait a second." Alexis looked at Rad. "your grandfather lives in Tokyo."

Rad rubbed his head nervously. "Well…yeah…" Carlos and Alexis looked at him. He got even more nervous. Carlos leaned back not really minding but, Alexis was still glaring bullets into him. "Uh…well you see…My granddad was Dr. of robotics and well my dad got degree astrophysics and when he got an offer…Mom and Dad moved to High desert to work on the radio transmitter."

"So your Japanese? Dude that is so cool!"

Rad grinned hearing his best friend compliment Alexis on the other hand wasn't so impressed. "So your granddad has degree in robotics."

"yeah…"

Alexis smiled then beamed and hugged him. "Maybe I can talk to him about the latest developments in micro circuitry!"

"Well…I guess you could…"

"When's your parents supposed to be back from airport anyway."

Rad now loose from Alexis hug looked at his watch. "About an hour why?"

"I wanna go through your garage essay see you have good any stuff."

"you go ahead I'll get us some water." Carlos was already out the door by the time Rad got into the kitchen. Not far behind Alexis was giving her why am I friends with him shrug. Rad chuckled as he saw them.

Carlos pulled out a box he had seen earlier. The box was labeled Family memories. Opening it without ceremony Carlos began to dig thing out of it. Alexis came up behind him and watched as he took out, a took squeaky shark, a miniature fire truck and car carrier complete with three cars, A couple photo albums, a strange devise Alexis picked up. "That it?"

"no there this rice cooker with a note attached. _To my beloved son and his Blushing bride…_" Carlos couldn't make out the name just the Title Dr. Rad walked up and handed Alexis and Carlos water.

Rad looked down and read the name to himself then said it out loud. "Oniishi"

Alexis looked at Rad in shock. "thee Dr. Oniishi!"

Carlos looked up from stuff he had dug out. "who?"

Alexis glared at Carlos. Had he been paint he would have peeled "Developer of the hyperdyne super computer!"

"yeah…he's my Granddad… "

Carlos needed distract quickly or Rad would be in another one of Alexis crushing why did never tell me hugs. Opening the first photo album he pointed at picture. "whose that?"

Rad thankful for save. As much as Rad like Alexis he didn't want to be crushed alive. The person Carlos was pointing at was Rad's father when he was a kid. "That's my dad."

"Who's that giving him a noogy?" Alexis asked taking her interest away from devise she held.

Rad had to smile. "That's Granddad."

"He doesn't look like a Doctor." Carlos right in the Picture Rad's father and his granddad where dressed to go to the beach and they where standing next to a fire truck passenger side door.

"Your pops looks embarrassed."

"I'd say he was getting a noogy while getting a picture taken."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, in any of its forms so don't sue me.**

Mega-Octane groaned as his face was ground into the floor. Scourge pushed hard on his head. "Will you ever Challenge my command again OCTANE!" The other Commando's watched there leader have his face planted again.

Mega-Octane groaned. "No sir…"

-_We're here…-_ Scourge took his hand off Mega-Octane's head and face the minicon who was facing the stars. Movor and Rollbar tried to pick Mega-Octane up only for him to shove them away.

Scourge saw it first, Then Mega-Octane fooled by the rest of them. It was planet like nothing they had ever seen before. At what appeared to be its front was gaint gapping maw that had two massive pencers. Surronding the planet was a ring. On the lower right southern hemisphere was gapping hole that appeared to be in first stages of repairs. In comparison the small cargo freighter was like an ant to a hubcap.

Mega-Octane and other Commando's held in there fear of the monster planet. Till Armorhide spoke up. "Wha..what is that thing?"

Scourge didn't know the answer but, looking at the Minicon he knew that it did.

-_It is the chaos bringer, the devourer of worlds, the master, Unicron- _For once all six decepticons understood the miniature transformer. And for once in his life Scourge knew he was afraid. For they could all feel the dark presence of the chaos bringer.

Scourge took to pilots seat and slowly brought the craft into the side of the chaos bringer not wanting to fly into its maw. Then Scourage saw it floating as if waiting. The primary hull of the ship reminded him of the neck and head of vulture. The wings of the ship where each equipped with disruptor cannons and a single laser turret at the end. He could see the underbelly of the ship and saw the eight turret guns. Looking to the top he saw the two cannon batteries with three guns each. Scourge would have grinned evilly for somehow he knew the ship was his.

"Abandon ship!" Scourge barked his order and Commandos' listened. The minicon linked itself onto Scourge's arm as he to left the cargo freighter. Scourge turned in time to see tendril take the freighter away. Scourge didn't care all he wanted was that war ship.

The six decepticons opened the airlock to the ship and made there way to bridge of the ship. Jhiaxus stood up from command chair his orange and white frame ready for battle. Scourge taking his time sat down in command chair.

"Gather my troops…"

"Including the massive produced ones?" Jhiaxus asked.

"No just individuals."

"as you command." Jhiaxus left brushing past Mega-Octane

"Commander can we trust that Unicron Spawn!"

"You will do as your told Mega-Octane."

Scourge watched as his troops filed in formation they where traitorous lot Scourge could already tell. "Introduce yourselves."

Carlos almost jumped out of his skin as he saw three pairs of optics suddenly appear at the window. After couple deep breathes he walked to door and let them in. "Dude we've got company." Carlos looked at Grindor as he came in. "You scared me you know that."

"High wire!" Rad put down the family photo album and hugged his minicon friend.

"Sureshock!" alexis put down the devise she had been examining and greeted her friend.

_-Did we come at a bad time?-_

"What do mean High wire of course not!"

"What brings you back to earth."

"Yeah appearing out of nowhere like that."

-_We must apologize then.- _High wires optics blinked with each word.

"No you don't just scared that's all!"

"So what are doing any way?"

-_we came to warn you of a possible threat-_

"dudes I don't like that sound of that…"

"A threat of what."

-_A decepticon named scourge is possibly on his way here-_

"Scourge who?"

High wire was about answer Rad's question when a blue car pulled up and honked its horn. "Carlos Alexis hide the minicons"

"you got it." Carlos and Alexis escorted the Minicons away as Rad went outside.

Professor Koji Oniishi opened the trunk of his car while his father Dr. Oniishi got out of the back. "Dad did have to pack your work here with you?"

"I have to keep up curb you know!" Dr. Oniishi teased his son.

Rad would have laughed had it not been for two things. One worry about his parents finding out about the Minicons and two his mother was standing right next to him.

"Rad help you father unload. I'll fix some tea." She smiled at her son but, saw the nervous look in his face.

"Sure.." Rad walked behind the car while his mother walked inside.

Dr. Oniishi upon seeing his grandson grabbed him and gave him a bear hug

"Hi…granddad…" Koji was embarrassed enough for himself and his son and pried his son free.

"Help me take out the bags and so your grandfather to his room…I have to get back transmitter."

"Sure thing…" The three generations of Oniishi man removed the numerous pieces of luggage. Stepping back they watched as Koji pulled the car back then quickly stopping forcing the trunk closed. "Rad you help your granddad unpack. And Dad try and not to over work yourself!" Koji grinned and pulled out of desert driveway and drove off.

Dr. Oniishi grinned and rubbed his Grandson's head. "Come on Bradley! Help your Grandpa get his stuff inside!"

"Granddad! It's Rad!" Grabbing a few of cases Rad and Dr. Oniishi took the bags inside. Having put the Tea on Rad's mother came out and helped bring the bags in.

"Ai-San you don't have to help." Dr. Oniishi grinned and looked at his Grandson. "Little Bradley and myself can handle the bags."

"Granddad!"

Coming running from behind the house and its garage Carlos came up beside Rad and relieved him of one of the bags. Rad Looked at his friend nervously. Carlos grinned and gave him a thumbs up. Rad sighed.

"Carlos I didn't realize you where still here."

"Thought I might help Mrs. Oniishi!"

"this one of your friends Little Bradley."

Carlos tried to suppress a laugh but, was unable to hold back a smirk. Rad turned almost red as tomato. "GRANDDAD!"

Jetfire let himself into Optimus' office. What he didn't exspect was that Optimus was in sleep mode with his optics offline. This gave the vice commander time to think about what he was about to say. Slowly he watched as his commander's optics came online. "Jetfire any news?"

"Some though I don't think you'll like some of it."

"Just give me the good news first."

"The Minicon's have made it to earth and most likely informed the kids."

Optimus stood up from his chair that doubled as recharging station. Coming from beside the vice commander they walked out of the office. "And the bad news."

Jetfire sighed hoping this wouldn't go as bad as he thought as it would. "Sideburn and Hot shot made a view holo calls…"

The door leaping into the command and control center opened. Part of Optimus wasn't surprised at the sight but, another part was. "Hot shot! Sideburn."

Sideburn and Hot shot turned and faced there commander. The meet and greet was over. Just about every Autobot and some minicons that had been under Prime's command turned and faced him. Ultra Magnus turned and faced his brother. Optimus ignored his brother in favour of letting his optics look at Sideburn and Hot shot.

Hotshot put his hand on his head. "Well…you see…"

"I put Hot shot…."

"Stow it both of you!"

Scavenger walked up to Optimus "Your going to need all the help you can get."

"A large force like this would be cumbersome on Earth, Scavenger."

"Bight a sharkticon Optimus" Optimus glared at his Brother. "Do you actually think Scourge will care about hiding the fact that there are transformer from humans!" Optimus knew his brother was right but, admitting it was hard.

"Ultra Magnus does have a point."

"You agree to this as well Jetfire?"

"Just pointing out the fact that He's right."

A young autobot pushed past the others. For a moment it Optimus didn't recognize him then his name came to Mind. "Scattershot is there anything wrong."

"No sir I just have an Idea."

"Alright pipsqueak spit it out." Scattershot looked up at Magnus and felt very small.

After a moment collecting his thoughts Scattershot spoke up. "Aren't there two bases on Earth?" Optmus nodded almost putting the idea together in his own processors. "We could split into teams. One group taking up residence in the old Tokyo base then another holding up in the High desert. A third team could be based in the old Decepticon base on the moon. While a forth could stay here on Cybertron to coordinate the other three teams."

Optimus Prime crossed his arms and turned off his optics. Jetfire and Ultra Magnus both knew Prime was calculating the risks but, poor Scattershot looked nervous. After what seemed to be several solar cycles which was in fact a few milliseconds. Optimus optics came back online. "Everyone onto the platform and create a formation."

Ultra Magnus smirked having already figured out his brothers deliberation. Optimus Prime looked at the formation of Autobots and Minicons. "Ultra Magnus, Jetfire, Scavenger you will be team leaders." The three Autobots stepped out of formation and came beside Optimus.

After a short time the teams had been formed. Ultra Magnus would lead Bravo team based in Tokyo, Scavenger would leap Delta team on the Moon, Jetfire and his team would remain on Cybertron, Optimus and his team would go onto the high desert and meet up with the minicons who had left earlier.

Scattershot worked the controls to Space Bridge network setting up three portals. "Alls go here."

Jetfire stood behind Scattershot. "Hope they can take care of themselves."

"This Optimus we're talking about of course they can!"

The two brothers Optimus and Magnus looked at eachother. "Keep A low profile Ultra Magnus"

"When Have you known me not to Prime…" Ultra Magnus turned toward his team. "alright Bravo Team transform and roll out!" Ultra Magnus transformed and with his team left.

Scavenger stood Next to Optimus. "He can take care of himself Optimus."

"That's not what I'm worried about Scavenger…"

"good…" Scavenger brought his team together and they transformed and went through the Space Bridge.

Optmus Prime looked at his team. "Autobots Transform and roll out!" Optimus transformed with his team not far behind and they all went through the Space Bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers in any of its forms so be patient with this story.**

Optimus stood looking at his team. Hotshot, Red Alert, X-Brawn, Prowl, And Sideburn. The desert sun beat down on them. "I will be making contact with Minicons. Hotshot you and others go and prep the base."

Hot shot saluted. "Yes sir."

Sideburn piped up. "What about Koji?"

Hot shot had his own worries and made them known. "And what about the kids?"

Optimus knew that that was coming he just didn't expect it so soon. "I will locate Koji and children as soon I can. Now transform and Roll out!"

The six Autobots transformed. Optmus drove off down the highway. Hot shot lead the rest into the open desert. Pulling up close to Red Alert he activated his sub vocal com. "Red Alert take them to base I'm going to check on the kids."

"Hot Shot Optimus gave you a direct order."

"I know Red Alert but, from what I know about Scourge Optimus might not make in time."

"Hot shot your starting to sound Paranoid."

"I…" Hot shut down his sub vocals realizing that Red Alert was right. "Alright men lets head to base."

Koji looked out the window of his car as he drove. It was nice cool evening considering it was the middle of summer in the High Desert. At first he wasn't able to make it out then he saw it. A red Semi something about it made old memories of watching the Autobots fight the Predacons. As he watched the semi drive past him something caught his eye.

Quickly slamming the brakes he pulled a tight U-turn. Koji put the petal down and followed the truck. "It can't be…." Honking the horn of his car he began to flag the truck down.

Optimus adjusted his mirror and looked at the hand waving his down. "odd…My holodriver is functioning." Optimus's holodriver waved the car to pass him.

Koji stopped waving and thought. "maybe it's not him…" after further thinking he had to know for sure. Sticking his head out the window he slowed down. "PULL OVER!"

Optimus again adjusted his mirror and saw the man leaning out of his window yelling for him to pull over. Slowing down he ran the man's face through a facial recognition program. Optimus stopped almost dead in the middle of road once he got the results.

Koji swerved and brought his car to a stop panting. Getting out of the car he let it Idle as he walked over to the semi.

There was 86 chance that it was Koji and a 74 chance the man was Dr. Oniishi. These results came as complete surprise. "Optimus is that you?" those words brought Optimus out of his silence.

Koji watched as the Holo driver disappeared. "You might want to step back…"

Koji nodded and stepped away from Optimus. "Optimus Prime transform!" The cab of the semi broke away with trailer disappearing into a subspace pocket. The cab of semi transformed into a red blue robot.

"Optimus it is you!"

"Koji?"

"Yeah, its me…I guess I've changed. So have you…"

Optimus kneeled down next to his human friend. "How long has it been?"

"Almost twenty years…So what brings you back to Earth?"

"Nothing good…Scourge has returned…"

Koji clenched his fist remembering the Decepticon. He tried to smile and looked up at optimus's optics. "I..I never thanked you…"

"For what?"

"For giving Ai-san a human body…"

Optimus smiled under his faceplate and Koji could see it in his optics. "That wasn't me Koji. It was the Allspark…"

"You never did come to the wedding."

"There was war to be fought…"

"Guess…your right…" Koji dug around his pants and found his wallet. "Want to see pictures of my family?"

"Of course."

Koji took out a picture of his family on it was a slightly younger Rad standing holding a fish with Koji holding the rod with T-ai shaking her head. "is that Rad?"

"Rad? You mean Bradley? As in my son?"

"Your son?"

"Yes…"

Then realization hit Koji. "Bradley…when he disappeared for about a week…was with you?"

"Yes…I didn't know he was your son…" Optimus turned off his optics. "Had I known I would have been even more against taking him…"

"At least…he was in safe hands…"

"That is no excuse…"

"Optimus…"

"I have to find the Minicons."

"What are minicons?" Optimus stepped back and transformed opening his cab for Koji to get in.

"I'll explain the whole story on the way."

Scourge stood in the middle of the command room of his ship. A ship he had dubbed the Phage. Floating above the holo transmitter was his minicon. Blast hammer looked at his partner with his single optic with disdain. "can any of them be trusted?"

_-No-_

"oh do explain." Scourge leaned on the projector his optics burning into the Minicon "it better be good..."

-_Jhiaxus spark was ripped from his body as his body itself was being ripped apart.-_

"Is that a problem?"

-_IN of its self no. But, at the same time Jhiaxus was battling an Optimus Prime and because of that has an unrelenting hatred of anyone who carries and or remotely resemble Optimus prime…- _

"I see your point…His hatred may redirect toward me…I can use that…"

-_Bombshell, Kickback, and Shrapnel though they maybe Minicons_ _but, they always haven't been at one time they where insecticons swaring across the galaxy consuming all in there path…Lord Unicron removed that from them but, let them retain there hunger. By making them Minicons they where given the ability to drain energy instead of give it.-_

"That is good…"

-_I believe you may have the power to suppress them and form them into your own version of star saber.-_

"Why thank you…You saved yourself a single trip to scrapyard. Now continue"

-_Swindle is a con artist and will sell out to anyone who offers him what he wants.-_

"Is that a bad thing in a decepticon…"

-_no suppose it isn't….Taratulas, master of dark sciences, his spark was forged in fires of Unicron's own lifeforce. His spark was released into the Allspark spreading the seed of my master into it. It took many generations before Taratulas was given a protoform but, his work had been done.-_

"What of the sweeps and Terrorcons…"

-As with any mass produced line there will be some dissidents but, as long as my master wishes it they will remain loyal to you. The same can be said also of Sideways though his final loyalty is to Unicron -

Scourge stood and turned away from the Minicon. "go toward earth and locate the humans who have allied themselves to Optimus prime…"

-_by your command.- _The Minicon glowed green then turned back into a disk then spun around and disappeared in green flash of light.

Scourge went onto the bridge of The phage and sat down on the command chair. "Prepare for departure…."

Jhiaxus looked at his new commander. "may inquire our destination…"

"You may…and it is the sol system."

Rad offered his Granddad a bowl of ramen noodles. Dr. Oniishi took his chop sticks and gripped some noodles and sipped them up. "So your Rad's girlfriend right?"

Rad and Alexis both blushed. "sort of…"

"Man you two get embarrassed easy!" Carlos laughed eating his ramen with a fork.

T-Ai stood up and excused her self from table. Something had caught her eye in the backyard. Alexis, Rad, and Carlos looked nervously at eachother.

T-ai walked outside and noticed a motor scooter, skate board, and mountain bike. "that's odd." Touching the mountain bike she felt something and stood back. She crossed her arms. "Alright you three what are you doing on earth."

Highwire, Sureshock, Grindor all transformed at once. They all started speaking at once. T-ai rubbed her head. "One at a time!"

Highwire spoke first at first she didn't understand the robots language. Then it became clear. –_we came to protect our friends.-_

"your friends?" She looked inside and saw Alexis stand up and head for back door.

"You mean?"

-_yes…-_

Alexis came out the back door and saw T-ai talking to Minicons. Hiding she watched.

"There havn't been any Minicons for over a million years!"

-_We came to earth. And Rad and his friends woke us-_

"Woke you?"

_-Yes-_

Alexis accidentally pushed over the trash cans. T-ai spun around and saw her. Everyone hearing the crash came outside. Rad looked at Alexis who was being helped up by T-Ai and the minicons. "are you alright?"

"Yes Mrs. Oniishi."

T-Ai turned her steally glare on her son. "Bradley white Oniishi! You have a lot of explaining to do!"

The loud horn of Semi echoed toward the group as they all saw him pull up.

Koji jumped out of Optimus Prime's cab. Optimus had told him everything including how and why the Minicons arrived on Earth and what they where and who had awakened them.

Rad, Alexis and Carlos all recognized the Semi immediately. For T-Ai it took even a shorter time then it had taken her husband. The words came right out of both her sons mouth and her own. While her it was barely above a whisper. "optimus…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any of its numerous timelines, product lines, or any of it for that matter.**

"Optimus Prime transform!" The Autobot Leader transformed into Robot mode and looked at his friends. They all looked up at him.

"Optimus! What brings you back to Earth!"

"Dr. Oniishi I wasn't expecting to see you." Optimus leaned down. "As to what I doing here. I came to warn you and anyone I was close to that Scourge has escaped."

"Scourge?!" T-Ai looked at her husband who nodded sadly.

"Mom, Dad whose Scourge?"

Dr. Oniishi looked his Grandson. "Scourge was once a Autobot Researcher sent to earth over a thousand years ago. He and his crew where searching for Fortress Maximus. They crashed and my research discovered there location. But, an Energy vampire from I don't know where found them first. He reformatted them from Autobots to Decepticons."

"whats that got to do with here and now."

"Rad He'll be after me your mother, your Grandfather and anyone who is close to Optimus Prime."

-_you are correct humans-_

They all looked up and saw a single Minicon with rocket launcher for an arm.

_-you traitors will be destroyed with the cybertronians, and humans-_

Highwire spoke to his Minicon brother. –_Blast hammer did Unicron revive you?-_

_-in deed brother and my only loyalty is to him.-_

"Unicron can't be alive…Megatron sacrificed himself to end hate in universe." Optimus pleaded to the Minicon.

-_there will always be hate in universe even if those like Megatron die. From a small jealousy to those who don't see eye to eye. Hate is infinite as my master.-_

_-It doesn't have to be this way Blast hammer.-_

_-Be silent Highwire or I will silence you forever.-_

_-I will not be silent Blasthammer we minicons are not just tools to be used at our creators every whim and sight of fancy. –_

_-You and I Highwire are nothing more than puppets on strings the only diverence in us is who is pulling our strings-_

_-We can live in harmony with others without inspiring the need for war.-_

_-There is no other purpose for us...-_

"That's not true. Minicons can coexist!"

-_Be silent human boy!- _Blast hammer fired his missiles at Highwire and Rad. Using his body as shield optimus took the blast. –_your time is coming Optimus Prime- _The rogue Minicon raised its arm and disappeared.

Optimus dropped to his knees using his arms to support himself. "OPTIMUS!" They all ran toward the Autobot Leader. Optimus raised his arm and radioed the base. "Red Alert come to my location and have the others prepare for human guests…"

"Understood Sir."

Optimus and Red Alert rolled into the base. Optimus's grill was smoking. The damage had thankfully been minor and could be easily repaired. Hot shot and Car brothers came up to the medic.

"You alright prime?" X-Brawn asked.

"I'll be alright…" Optimus stopped and opened his Cab and let his passengers out. Koji smiled at his old friends. With his son and friends not far behind, T-Ai and Dr. Oniishi climbed out of Red Alert.

"Hey Hot shot!" Carlos waved at Hot Shot.

"Rad, Carlos, Alexis what are all doing back here?"

"Koji is that you?" Side burn asked

"Yes its me Side burn. Its good to see you."

"You've grown!"

"Say dad…how long have you and Granddad known about the autbots…"

"Since well I was your age. Your Granddad was kidnapped…oh well its long story…"

"I think we have the time dad…"

Optimus Prime had transformed and walked into the primary command center. Ignoring the slight pain in his chest area. Koji watched Optimus walk off and sighed. "Alright Rad I'll tell you.." Koji began to tell his son and his friends the story.

Optimus turned on the three communication screens. The right screen displayed Ultra Magnus with his arms crossed. The center consol displayed Jetfire and third and final screen displayed Scavenger.

"I see you got yourself into a fight."

"It wasn't much of a fight Ultra Magnus more like a sucker punch."

"Man I knew I should have come with you to earth commander"

"You wouldn't have been able to prevent it Jetfire." Before Scavenger could speak Optimus spoke up. "There's more bad news…"

"Well that tone of voice doesn't sound to good. So spill it Optimus."

"Unicron is still alive."

"What! How can that be you and Megatron destroyed him!"

"It does make since."

"Scavenger you can't be serious!"

"Unicron feeds off Hate. Who besides Megatron hated Optimus enough to keep the planet eater alive."

"Scourge." Ultra magnus answered.

"You know I've never seen or heard of a Minicon…" Dr. Oniishi sat in metal chair and looked at Highwire.

-_you are Rad's grandfather-_

Dr. Oniishi smiled. "Yes."

-_It is..how do you put it, nice to meet you-_

"Like wise." Dr. Oniishi looked the Minicon over. "where did you come from?"

_-I was created from dark seed of unicron-_

"that doesn't sound to good…"

-It isn't…myself and my fellow minicons where created to instigate civil war between the cybertronians…weaken them for our creator…-

"weaken?"

-Yes…Unicron wished consume them to destroy the only threat to him that remained.-

"The transformers."

-Correct. That plan almost happened till Rad and his friends went into the past and gave the Minicons a since of self.-

"My grandson did that…"

-yes.-

"Guess that makes him a hero."

-To the minicons he is.-

Sideways leaned against a wall his purple colors blending well with dark grey backround. Scourge stood and looked at herald of Unicron. "Yes?"

"Sideways I special mission for you…"

"do tell." Sideways stood straight keeping his arms crossed.

"Go to earth and draw out the Autobots in Tokyo. Take as many terrorcons and sweeps as you deem nessecary. This will be quardenated strike as Mega-Octane and his team will be attacking San Francisco."

Mega-Octane stood having not been aware of any such orders. "Sir?"

"You heard me Mega-Octane."

Scourge turned to face his other troops. "Swindle you will set up an ambush in the High desert."

"With pleasure."

"Jhiaxus you and group of Sweeps will attack Mexico city right after Mega-Octane and Sideways have began your orders are the same."

"As you wish…" Jhiaxus voiced seemed to hiss with hatred.

"Now…" Scourge began to leave the bridge. "To talk with resident science officer."

Scourge exited the bridge letting the door slide closed behind him. Just then Blast hammer appeared and power linked with Scourge downloading the information he had gathered. "intresting the Autobrat Koji has a son who knows Optimus…" Scourge looked around and saw three almost invisible black outlines. "Come out of hiding you insects."

"Yes as you command command." Shrapnel came out of hiding his body frame near identical to Jetstorm.

"Alright." Bombshell came out his body frame identical to Runway.

"Of course." Kickback in body frame almost exactly like Sonar came out.

"You three are to prepare for battle with me…"

"good good.."

Scourge left the three insecticons and came to lab where the Spider resided. Kicking the door he announced his presence. "Tarantulas!" The door opened. Taking his opportunity Scourge entered the spider lab. Sitting on his web in his silver Transmetal 2 armor in his spider mode he looked at Scourge.

"Welcome to my web said the spider to the fly."

Scourge pointed his blaster squarly on spider head. "call me Fly once more and there won't be enough scrap to feed a hungry Scrapmetal."

"As you wish." Tarantulas began to climb down his web. "tarantulas Terrorize!" The spider transformed into his robot mode and stood infront of Scourge. "tell me mighty leader what brings you here…"

Scourge pushed a pad into the bugs clawed fingers. "I have alittle project for you…"

Tarantulas looked at the pad examining its contents. He began to cackle enjoying the challenge before he even got started. "This little project will be intresting."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any of its forms just thought I might tell you all that…**

"Rad…" Rad stood there shaking not even look at his father. "Rad look at me…"

"No! You could have told me!"

"Rad would you have believed me?"

"Not at the time! But, that's not the point!"

"Rad…" Alexis tried to reach out to her friend. Dr. Oniishi put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"I need sometime to think…" Rad looked up at his father. "Alone…"

Rad walked away from his father and the others. He needed time to think. After a few minutes Rad found an empty storage room and slid down the side of a metal container. His thoughts where racing…_Had dad told me he knew about transformers would that have bothered me? What about Optimus why didn't he tell me he had been to earth before? Why didn't Granddad tell me that he had been a prisoner of the Predacons? For that matter who where the Predacons? What about Mom? _Rad heard the sound of light metallic foot steps turning he saw and old friend. "Hey Highwire…"

_-Is there something bothering you- _Highwire approached his friend and could see liquid gathering in his friends eyes.

"It's…" Rad rubbed the tears from his eyes. "nothing.." Rad tried to put on a smile.

-_You seem to be crying.-_

Rad looked at the sleeve of his shirt and saw the small wet spot. "I guess…I am…"

Highwire waited for his friend to speak. Then Highwire turned hearing human foot steps. Alexis stood in door way to storage room. "Rad…can we talk?"

"Sure Alexis…" Alexis walked in and sat beside her friend. "Sorry…sorry you had to see me blow up like that…"

"It's alright" She handed him a tissue. "Care to tell me?"

-_We just want to help.-_

"thanks you two" Rad looked up at the ceiling. "I'm not really bothered by the fact that dad knows about transformers…That actually makes me feel better, I don't have to lie to him and mom any more…"

"It's something else isn't it?"

"Yeah…It's just that he never told me! Then theres mom what is she? And android? A cyborg!" Rad looked at Alexis

"I don't know…"

"That just raises more questions!"

-_Your mother is human-_

Rad leaned forward and looked at Highwire. "what?"

-_Your mother was made into a human by the Allspark.-_

"what do you mean?"

-_The Allspark is the living embodiment of all transformer sparks.-_

"Does that include Minicons?"

-_Yes, though Unicron molded us and placed a portion of him self in us. Through you the Allspark gave us Sentience. – _

Ultra Magnus Watched the Monitors. Each of monitors shifted through various fews of Tokyo. Hot Spot leader of spy changers looked at Magnus. "What are looking for."

"Anything that's out of ordinary." Ultra Magnus watched a purple and black motor cycle weave through the Tokyo traffic. "Crosswise zoom in on that motorcycle."

"Yes sir…" Crosswise zoomed in on motor cycle.

"That's odd…"

Hot spot noticed it too. "that license plate."

"You don't think." The license plate number read SIDWYS. "He would be that arrogant." Ultra magnus tapped the com line. "Mirage, Iron Hide, W.A.R.S track Sideways movements I want to know what he's up to…"

"Yes sir!" The three autobot Spy changers launched from space bridge and merged with traffic each taking different roots.

"I don't like this…"

"I don't Either Hot spot." Magnus again pressed the comm link button. "Bullet train team do you read."

The three bullet train team members appeared on bank of Monitors "Sir?"

"I need you three to provide back up for Mirage, Iron Hide, and W.A.R.S. if it should become necessary."

"Yes sir." The bullet train team disappeared off the monitors.

"Why does this still feel like a trap…"

"Scavenger we've detected several warp signatures all headed toward earth." Scavenger walked up behind Wedge.

"Show me."

"Aye sir" Wedge brought up the warp signatures two of them had landed already. One in Tokyo and the Other in San Francisco.

Scavenger keyed up a squeence and Ultra Magnus appeared. "If this is about Sideways Scavenger I already know. "

"The warp signature is bigger than a single Transformer Ultra Magnus."

"figures…He's setting up a trap…"

"Knowing Sideways yes. Will the Build Team be needed to reinforce your troops?"

"No we can handle an ambush."

"alright Ultra Magnus just don't get over your head."

"trust me I won't." Magnus cut off the comlink from his end.

"man I hope he doesn't get in over his head."

"Ultra magnus can handle himself Wedge."

Prowl walked up to optimus as the Autobot leader looked out at the setting sun. "Optimus!" Optimus turned and looked at the saluting Prowl "There was major warp disturbance in San Francisco bay area. It was detected by Scavenger and his team."

"Have Skid-Z and Towline investigate."

"Already done sir." Prowl saluted and started to leave when a sniper blast hit between the two Autobots. "SNIPER!"

Prowl and Optimus took cover behind an out cropping of rocks. "Whose firing…"

"Well well Autobots standing out in the open ready for the picking!" Swindles voice eachoed in valley. Swindle fired another shot grazing the rocks Prime was behind.

"Identify yourself Decepticon!"

"How do you know I'm a Dcepticon I could be a rogue Autobot!"

"Only a decepticon would gloat!" Prowl answer

"Smart bot you got their prime wonder how'd he look with a hole in his spark core!"

"I doubt you have that good of aim." Prime answered back.

Mega-Octane looked at his primary target. The Goldengate bridge. Raising his fist the Commando's formed up around him. "We attack NOW" Rotor and Movor transformed and took to the skies both strafing the bridge. Armorhide and Mega-Octane transformed and began to fire from a distance. Rollbar transformed and proceeded at rapid pace toward the Bridge.

Skid-Z and Towline came to dead stop. Transforming Towline walked over to the running human's "This way!" Towline pointed away from bridge the humans who saw him paniced and ran faster.

"That wasn't much help."

"I'm not surprised Skid-Z as long as the humans get away." Towline spun his hook around ducking Rotor's strafing fire. Towline threw his hook and grabbed on tight. Skid-Z transformed and grabbed the cable as well. "YOUR COMING DOWN DECEPTICON"

"No he isn't!" Movor flew by and blasted the cable.

Skid-Z and Towline fell down.

"Thanks Movor!" The two Decepticon flyer transformed into robot. "Oh look at the Autobots!"

"Mega-Octane this Movor…"

"I see them, Armorhide and I will be there shortly!" Mega-Octane and Armorhide transformed and flew over to the other Decepticons location. They where soon joined by Rollbar.

"shall we destroy them commander."

"of course…"

"This could be bad Towline"

"something tells me it's about to get worse…"

"COMMANDO'S UNITE TO FORM!" The Five decepticons merged together forming the gaint monster "Ruination!"

Sideways came to dead stop in the middle of Tokyo towers base. The humans scattered but, did not leave. The three spy changers Iron Hide, Mirage, and WARS stopped. "You three might be able to hide from normal Decepticon's but, not me…"

"Your not going anywhere Sideways." Mirage radio lit up as he spoke.

"I don't plan on going anywhere…" Sideway's minicon rider raised his hand.

"I don't like this Mirage."

"I don't either Iron Hide."

"I can't stand it…!" WARS reved his engine and rushed Sideways.

"Terrorcons attack!" Black cloaked Battle Ravages rushed wars growling flipping the Autobot on his top. Sideways transformed and walked over to the flipped over WARS. "Alittle over eager Autobot…" Sideways kicked in WARS windshield.

Mirage and Iron Hide transformed and began to blast the Terrorcons. "How many of them are there!" Iron hide yelled blasting a Terrorcon who had gotten in his face.

"I Don't…" Mirage cut himself off when he saw a terrorcon leap for a human. Taking aim he blasted the terrorcon and kicked away another who tried to jump him.

Ultra Magnus hit com button. "Bullet Train team move in, Iron Hide, Mirage help WARS out!". Ultra Magnus then turned toward the other Spy changers. "We're moving out!"

Jhiaxus and six sweeps dived down from clouds. "Run humans!" Jhiaxus and sweeps strafed Mexico city. Humans ran in a panic trying to avoid the fires.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers, I don't own any of its many generations, I don't own any royalty rights to the toys, I don't own any of games rights.

Rad and Alexis walked into the commander center and where greeted by and unwelcome sight. Hotshot was monitoring Optimus and Prowl who where taking fire from a sniper. Displaying on Another Monitor Towline and Skid-Z where facing down Ruination. While another displayed Jhiaxus and his sweeps terrorizing Mexico city.

"Hot shot what's going on!"

"Optimus and Prowl are taking fire from a sniper I'm radioing Scavenger for back up." Pressing a Com link button. "Scavenger we're having trouble!"

"I'm already on my way Hot Shot Tell Optimus to sit tight."

"You've got it." Hot shot Radioed Optimus. "Optimus sit tight Scavenger is on his way."

"Understood." Optimus yelled at Prowl. "Prowl Lay down suppression fire in that Decepticon's direction!"

"Understood sir!" Optimus and Prowl began to lay down fire in Swindle's general direction.

Sideburn burst into command center. "I CAN'T FIND X-Brawn!"

Hot Shot spun around and face Sideburn. "WHAT!"

"Look!" Carlos pointed at monitors. X-Brawn was closing in on Sniper and if he didn't get short soon the sniper would pick him as his next target.

A warp gate opened dropping Scavenger almost right on top of Swindle. "The Frag!" Swindle rolled out of the way only to encounter the eldest of the three Autobot brothers

"SOUTH PAW SLAM DOWN!" grabbing the Decepticon with his left arm he tossed the lowly sniper into the rock face.

The force of the impact forced liquid energon and lubrication fluids to wash out the mouth of Swindle. Dropping his sniper rifle the Decepticon fell to his knees. "that could have worked out better…" The Decepticon looked up and saw the four Autobots gather round him as his optics went offline.

"take him to the brig!" Optimus turned away from decepticon and turned on his radio. "Hot shot anything else."

"We've got two more problems Optimus"

"Towline and Skid-Z are under attack by Ruination!" Piped in Koji.

"And this orange fighter jet and blue hover craft are attacking Mexico City!" Rad interjected.

"X-Brawn, Prowl you two and Side burn help Towline and Skid-Z."

"Understood sir!" Prowl and X-Brawn transformed in vechile mode.

Sideburn after hearing the order transformed and joined his brothers.

"Hot Shot you and Red Alert are with me."

Hot shot prepared to leave when the base scanners picked up something big right over top of Mexico City. "SIR ITS TIDAL WAVE!"

Jhiaxus and his sweeps all stopped and watched as the massive aircraft carrier desended from the clouds. Then Jhiaxus hear maniac latter. "Here I come!"

A blue, and white helicopter flew at the gathered sweeps. "TIDAL WAVE" The deep growling voice of Tidal wave roared in clouds as he turned his weapons on Jhiaxus and his sweeps. "What are doing we're decepticons!"

"TIDAL WAVE!" Tidal wave let loose his cannons. The sweeps transformed and scattered.

"Let him have it Tidal wave!" Cyclonus laughed maniacly as he fired on the scattering sweeps. "Hold still you pesky bugs!"

Jhiaxus dodged another volley from Tidal Wave. Transforming into fighter mode he strafed Tidal Wave's deck only to take fire from mammoth Decepticon. "Sweeps retreat!"

Cyclonus destroyed a sweep as it joined Jhiaxus in his retreat. "Ah come one I was just starting to enjoy myself!"

Jhiaxus radioed the Phage. "Lord Scourge I have to retreat!"

"Why!"

Jhiaxus dodged another volley from Tidal Wave. "I am under fire from a massive air craft carrier!"

"Then return!"

Cyclonus flew next to Tidal wave. "Out of range!" roared Tidal wave.

"I didn't think anything was out of your range!" Cyclonus Laughed.

Ruination dodged the two Autobots weapons fire. He grabbed Towline and by the face and hurled him into Skid-Z. Taking out his weapon Ruination blasted the two Autobots.

Towline slowly picked himself up with Skid-Z not far behind. "I…think…" Towline nearly collapsed from the damage. "We're out of our league…"

"your both finished.." Ruination trained his weapon on them. He then stumbled getting shot in the back. The damage was minor but, it got his attention.

Demolisher trained his weapons on Ruination. "Don't make me shoot!"

"Weakling!" Ruination flew at Demolisher

"I warned you!" Demolisher let loose a barrage of fire into the Gestalk.

Ruination held up his arms blocking the blasts. Demolisher held his fire waiting for the smoke to clear. "WEAK FOOL" Ruination right fist plowed into Demolisher.

Demolisher rolled along the ground but, picked himself up. "It'll take more than that!" Demolisher transformed into his tank mode and laid down a heavy barrage of fire into the giant.

In the distance X-Brawn, Prowl, and Sideburn saw the to Decepticons fighting. "I going Super charged!" Sideburn announced his blue car form changing from blue to a bright red as he spead ahead of his brothers. Prowl and X-Brawn followed suit and went into there Super charged modes.

Towline watched with Skid-Z as the two military transformers went head to head. "Is that Decepticon helping us?"

"I can't believe it!"

Ruination picked up Demolisher and tossed him headlong into a SUV. Demolisher picked himself up only to take a kick in chest cavity from Ruination. "Hey big Bozo!" Those where the last words Demolisher heard before his optics went offline.

Sideburn let Ruination have it his weapon hitting dead on target.

"Alright little brother lets do this together." Prowl transformed into robot mode next to Sideburn and fired his weapon.

"YEE HA!" X-Brawn transformed and fired on Ruination.

Ruination held up his arms blocking the attacks. He had taken to much damage in his fight with Demolisher "Separate and retreat!" The Commando's separated into there individual components and flew away.

X-Brawn walked over to Demolisher and picked up the Decepticon. Slowly Demolisher came to. Sideburn and Prowl helped Skid-Z and Towline. "Thank yah for helping us out but why?"

"I'll explain it to Optimus if you take me to your base." Demolisher limped away from X-Brawn.

WARS Growled "GET YOU FOOT OFF ME!"

Sideways looked down at the still vehicle mode Autobot. "You're the one who rushed in without a plan…"

"We can't keep this up forever." Iron Hide blasted a terrorcon who tried to jump him.

"Your right" Mirage disappeared. Iron Hide franticly looked around for his fellow Spy Changer.

Mirage decloaked behind Sideways. "call off the hounds…"

"Sorry can't." Sideways shot a blast into WARS chassis. WARS groaned in pain. This Provided Sideways the perfect opertunity as Mirage let his guard down. Sideways rammed one of his weapons into the Autobots chest and fired.

Iron Hide Looked on in shock as his friend fell with a smoking hole in his chest just below the spark chamber. Iron Hide didn't notice the four terrorcons about to pounce on him. Rapid Run already in Robot mode batted them away. "Iron Hide SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"whose the greatest…" Skye-Byte cut himself off when he saw the battle. He saw Mignight Express starting to pull Mirage away. He saw the Terrorcon lunge for the Autobot. What he did next was out of pure instinct. His teeth tore the Terrorcon clean in half.

Midnight Express turned around and saw the Predacon rip the Terrorcon in half. "Skye-Byte?!"

"Koji would never forgive me if you where hurt!"

"So the traitorous Predacon shows himself."

"Who are you?"

"Names Sideways, your executioner."

"My what?!" It was Mignight Express's turn to rescue Skye-Byte from Sideways wraith. "You saved me!"

"Lets just call it even."

Sideways listened and heard the roar of engines headed in the direction of the Battle. "Another time Autobots." Sideways disappeared in a stream of data.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers, Armada, Cybertron, KISS players, Energon, Zone, Victor, Beast Wars, Beast wars II, Beast Wars Neo, Generation 1, Generation 2, The comics or any other part of transformers.**

Carlos walked into the medical center and saw oddily enough Demolisher being worked on.

"Is Demolisher going to be ok! I really hope he'll be ok."

"Calm down Cyclonus I'll be fine."

"Not if you don't hold still." Red alert warned the Decepticon

"Hey Demolisher down here!"

Demolisher looked down at the small Human. "Carlos."

"You like you where in fight!"

"I was."

"I said hold still."

"Sorry Red Alert."

"Oh no oh no!"

"SHUT UP CYCLONUS!" Demolisher, Red Alert, and Carlos all three yelled at the slightly off kilter Decepticon.

Cyclonus looked despondently at the ground. "Sorry…"

Optimus Prime walked into the Medical bay Stopping right behind Carlos then made sure to step over the human which wasn't much a feet. "What where you three doing helping us?"

"It was all Demolisher and Tidal wave's idea!" Cyclonus pointed accusingly at Demolisher.

Optimus looked at the tank decepticon as Red Alert finished his repairs. "finished sir."

"When we heard about Scourge escape we didn't think anything of it till we realized the humans might get hurt to hurt you."

"Yeah that's when we went to Jetfire and asked him to go to earth."

"You mean you actually like us! That's so cool!"

"Megatron would have never have admitted it Carlos but, he had grown slightly found of you humans."

"Even Megatron. I can't wait to tell Rad and Alexis!"

Demolisher tried to stand up but, was pushed back down by Red Alert. "Your not going anywhere till those repairs set in."

"Please don't tell you friends please!" Cyclonus put his hands together begging. "Megatron would kill us!"

"Megatron!" Optimus looked at Cyclonus worried.

Cyclonus looked around at the two transformers stairing at him and the one human. "What?" After moment of thinking on his part Cyclonus rubbed his head. "I forgot…now I'm depressed…"

Optimus shook his head realizing that Cyclonus only had lapse in memory.

Ultra Magnus glared at the Predacon. Skye-byte looked nervously back through energon bars. "what are you doing here Predacon!"

Sky-byte raised his hands in Surrender. "I was minding my business!"

"I don't believe you!"

Sky-Byte tried to sit back only to find a solid wall behind. "Please I ment no harm!"

"A likely story." Ultra Magnus turned away from the Prisoner. Turnning his head slightly Magnus spoke. "Rot in that cell for all I care. Predacon."

"But, But, But," Ultra magnus walked out of the brig and almost couldn't stop from laughing the only thing that escaped was a smirk.

Iron Hide walked cautiously up to Magnus. "Sir I think should let him go.."

Ultra Magnus looked at Iron Hide not hiding the smirk on his face. "Don't worry Iron Hide I have ever intention of releasing him."

"You do?"

"Of course he may be Predacon but, he's mostly harmless." Ultra let his smirk go. "Anything else?"

"Yes sir…" Iron hide looked around. "It was my fault WARS and Mirage got hurt."

'No it wasn't Iron Hide. WARS is a hot head and doesn't think about his actions. Mirage new the risks when he did what he did."

"But sir…"

"Iron Hide let it go. Crosswise will have them both in working order in no time." Ultra Magnus walked past Iron hide and entered the command room. What greeted him wasn't very pleasant.

Hot Spot was watching various news broadcasts and Magnus could tell some of the where doing reports on the attack earlier. "This isn't good sir."

"Nice of you to state obvious does my brother know?"

Hot spot nodded his head never taking his optics off the monitors. "Most likely considering…" Hot spot switched to three Mexican news networks and one or two American ones. "That there were also attacks on Mexico city, and San Francisco."

"Scourge's plan must be to cause as much chaos as possible…"

"Seems that way."

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

Scavenger closed off his comm. link to the Moon. Optimus Prime walked into the command center. "I've sent the build team back to Cybertron."

"It seems Scourge wanted to send a message."

"If so what was it Optimus."

"That he can attack any time he wants…"

"If that was it then it came in loud and clear." Both transforms turned toward the various news broadcasts. Koji came in dressed in white lab coat and for moment Optimus almost almost confused him for Dr. Oniishi.

"I never knew Scourge was tactician…"

"Neither did I Koji…" Optimus looked again at Koji. "Where's T-Ai?"

"She went back to house with X-Brawn to get supplies."

"Supplies?"

"For us humans Optimus this base has everything a group of transformers could need but, not humans."

"Aren't Alexis and Carlos's parents going to worry?"

"Alexis is calling her parents. They work at the transmitter with me so I can cover for her is she needs me to. My Ai-san is stopping by the Lopez's to pick up some clothes for Carlos."

Optimus leanded down and opened his hand. Koji climbed in his hand and was lifted up and placed on an upper level so he could be optic level with Optimus. "I see. Didn't the kids bring food?"

"Sorry Optimus but, seven boxes of Twinkies do not count as food." Koji shrugged. "A snack maybe but, not food."

"that would explain the lack of nurtrientional value…"

"Exactly."

"What is your field of Research?" Optimus watched as Koji looked around as though collecting his thoughts.

"Astrophysics."

Scavenger watched the monitors as the to old friends caught up. Rad walked in and saw his father talking with Optimus. "Hey Scavenger?"

Scavenger looked down at the human. "Yes Rad?"

"Did you know my father? You know before you met me?"

"No, Actually at the time I was working in Decepticon ranks as a undercover operative."

"I guess thats cool."

"You don't like the fact Optimus never told you he had been to earth before. Also you don't like the fact that your father lied to you?"

"Guess you could say that's right."

"Optimus as far as I know didn't know he was coming back to Earth. As to your father I guess the subject never really seemed important as he probably thought he wouldn't see transformers again in his life time…Then again that's just my speculation. "

"I suppose your right."

"I think you should really talk to your father if your having a problem."

Rad rubbed his head. "I don't know…"

"Rad transformers don't have fathers and Mothers what we do have is Creators.."

"Creators?"

"Something like a father and mother rolled into one package."

"ewww…"

Scavenger laughed. "Transformers don't reproduce like biological life forms."

"then how do you reproduce?"

"Well the first step would be to have a body built or a protoform."

"A what?"

"A protoform is like a shapeless mass containing the internal structure or the most basic of frames for a transformer."

Rad nodds getting a faint idea of what Scavenger was talking about. "Like a fetus?"

Scavenger checks his logs for the word Rad had just used. "Similar yes."

"Then what happens?"

"Well one of many things. The most common is the Protoform is given a spark or as you humans call it a life-force. After that the protoform scans a vehicle or object. That is one of factors that determines the cybertronian's body. Latter if the Cybertronian wishes he can change is alternate mode. But, is first alternate mode sets his basic body type"

"I think I understand."

"All and all a creator programs and raises us up to he we will be."

"Raises?"

"Yes like all lifeforms Rad Transformers Learn from our mistakes and Creator is something of Parent to we transformers."

"I guess your right." Rad smiled and walked over to Optimus. "Optimus?"

"Yes Rad?"

"Do you mind if I talk with my Dad?"

"Not at all." Optimus lifts Rad up. Rad climbs off Optimus's hand.

"Thanks Optimus…Um…dad?"

"Yes Rad?"

"Can we talk?"

"Of course."

Optimus walked away from the father and son and stood next to Scavenger. "They just need some time to work through things Optimus"

"I know Scavenger."

"You know who they remind me of?"

"Who?"

"You and Alpha Trion before the war."

**555555555555555555555555555555555**

"you're a Decepticon?" Tidal wave looked down at the demuntive if not tiny human below him.

"Yes…"

"You helped the Autobots."

"Yes."

"Your almost as big as Fortress Maximus."

Tidal Wave looked at Dr. Oniishi not knowing whether to take that as compliment or not. From looking at the Smile on Human's face he took it as a compliment. "thank you…"

"Why aren't you working with Scourge?"

"My loyalty with Megatron."

"That ENERGY VAMPIRE!"

"No…Different Megatron." Hotshot walked into the huge Cargo hold the only place big enough to house Tidal Wave. "Dr. Oniishi he's talking about a Decepticon who has the same name."

"I see. I must Apologize for my outburst Tidal wave is it?"

"Yes."

"You know you are and impressive transformer."

"Tidal wave should be he splits into three different ships or one big aircraft carrier!" Hot Shot injected

"Incredible!"

"Thank you."

"Hot shot is it?"

"Yes Dr. Oniishi"

"How is your guest?"

"You mean our would be Sniper?" Dr. Oniishi nodded. "He's in the brig cooling his circuits."

_Read and Review if you would please..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers and if think I do shame on you!**

Scavenger worked the control panel of the communications system. "Incoming Transmission."

"Source?"

"Space."

"Who is it." As Prime asked that question Scourge appeared on the monitor sitting on his thrown. Behind him to his left was Sideways. "Scourge…"

"Optimus look its Sideways!"

"I See him Rad." Optimus glared at Scourge. "What do you want Scourge?"

"Oh not happy to see an old friend…"

"We where never friends Scourge."

"True…" Scourge leans forward putting his head on his knuckles. "I'll tell you what Prime…You meet me on Easter Island."

"Why should I Scourge?"

"Would the name Unicron mean anything to you?"

Optimus clutched his fist tighter.

"it seems that name strikes a cord…good…" Scourge leans back letting the darkness conceal all but, his crimson optics. "You will either meet me alone…wait not alone bring your human friends…"

"Why should I!"

"Well…" Scourge looked up as if thinking. "I could unleash Unicron on Cybertron and at the same time attack earth in full force."

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Would I Prime ask yourself that."

"Do we have guarantee that you won't try anything?"

"What guarantee? You will simply have to trust in the fact I won't try anything…you have two earth hours to comply. Scourge out."

"SCOURGE!" Prime roared.

Scavenger looked at Optimus. "You can't trust him Optimus."

Koji leaned on the railing. "He's right Optimus Scourge can't be trusted."

"With Sideways working with him He could try anything."

Optimus leaned on the control panel. Taking everything his mentor and his two human friends had said in. He then weighted the options. On the one hand Scourge had the backing if not control of Unicron's body. On the other hand Scourge was dirty and under handed. The choice wasn't clear but, he made one. "I'm going out to face Scourge."

"But, Optimus."

"Rad You don't know Scourge like I do…He'll try anything to get his revenge on me."

"That still doesn't mean you have to face him on his terms!"

"Koji I'm sorry but, my duty to both Earth and Cybertron is clear."

"Are you sir Optimus?"

Optimus looked at Scavenger and nodded his head. "We have alittle under two hours to prepare so much, Jetfire and Magnus need to know whats going on."

"Yes Sir."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"You Alright T-AI?" X-Brawn asked worry in his voice.

T-Ai had dropped a box of supplies thankfully none of it had been breakable. "No… It's like…something bad is about to happen."

"What do you mean."

"Call it women's intuition X-Brawn…" T-Ai picked up the box she had dropped and loaded it into X-Brawn. Moments latter a small car pulled up and Mrs. Lopez got out of her car. "Mrs. Lopez how good to see you!"

"I brought some clothes for my little ninyo to change into." Mrs. Lopez handed T-Ai a suit case of clothes for Carlos. "You and your family going camping Senyora?"

T-Ai smiled loading the suit case. "Yes and Bradley invited Carlos Along."

"It's good my little ninyo has a friend like your Bradley."

"Thank you Mrs. Lopez I'll be sure to tell my son that."

"And tell Carlos to change his underwear!"

"I will."

Mrs. Lopez drove off. "What did she mean by change his Underwear?"

"It's something Maternal X-Brawn you wouldn't understand."

"Maternal?"

"I will tell you on the way back to the base…"

"Alright.." After T-AI had climbed in and buckled up X-Brawn drove back to base. On there way back T-Ai gave X-Brawn a biology lesson he would never forget but, wish he could.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Tarantulas climbed along the shoulder of a guard. Being so tiny the Silver Transmetal spider went unnoticed as his fangs sank into the main energon line of the guard. The cybervenom spread quickly through the guards circuits. The second guard Wing dagger ran up to his comrade in arms. "PADLOCK"

Tarantulas leaped off the guards shoulder before he came crashing down.

"Padlock talk to me!" Wing Dagger shook his friend to no avail.

Tarantulas laughed maniacly as he crawled through a tiny crack under the door. "Terrorize…" Tarantulas transformed to his full siza and cautiously approached the Decepticon prisoner staying hidden in shadows.

Slowly Shockblasts single optic came online. "Whose there…"

"My my you where aware of me."

"Show yourself!"

Tarantulas came out of the shadows his fingers tapping against eachother. "Tarantulas here to free you shockblast…"

"Free me." Shockblast laughed his optic getting brighter. "how absurd!"

"Not as much as you think." Tarantulas walked up to control panel and pressed a single button.

The energon bonds that had surrounded the decepticon dropped him. Shockblast picked himself up and placed the barrel of his cannon arm in Tarantulas's face. "Thank you for get out jail free card!"

Alarm klaxons sounded. Wing dagger opened Shockblast's cell door to make sure the prisoner was secure. Behind him medics where picking up Padlock. "Shockblast is escaping!"

Shockblast reaimed his cannon arm. "Shut up AUTOBOT!" Shockblast blasted Wing dagger. He then focused his optic on Tarantulas. "How do I get out of here?"

"Follow me…" Tarantulas opened a warp gate.

"Why should I trust you Predacon."

More guards began to gather. "Do you have a choice?"

Grudgingly Shockblast followed the Predacon.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Scourge and Sideways walked down a corridor. "You we're taunting him Scourge…"

"Of course." Scourges foot falls filled the corridor as the continued down.

"Do you think he'll abide by your demands?"

"Of course I do. Optimus isn't one to brake his code of honor…"

Sideways huffed. "Your planning to go alone are you?"

"Of course not I will accompanied by Shockblast, and of course Ruination."

"Are you going to kill him…"

"No…I plan on hurting him…" Blast hammer dropped on Scourge's shoulder.

"How to plan on hurting him?"

"With your friends the insecticons…"

"Shockblast, Ruination and I will brake him physically…"

"We'll slowly drain him dry!" Announced Kickback.

The group of them stopped at the entrance of warp gate transport. Inside

Shockblast aimed his cannon arm in the face Tarancalus. "Give me one reason not to blast you!" Shockblast announced with a slight laugh.

"Simple really!"

The door to warp gate transport opened. Scourge walked in and heard Tarancalus answer. If Scourge could smirk he would have. "Shockblast!"

Shockblast turned and trained his weapon arm on the source of the voice. "My old cell mate!" Shockblast kept his weapon trained on Scourge. "Good to see you!"

"You as well…"

"last I heard of you. You had escaped!"

"You're right I did escape!" Blast hammer transformed and linked with Scourge. "Using this minicon!"

Shockblast cyclopean eye glowed brighter. "A minicon…"

"Tarancalus!" The maniac predacon looked at his commander. "Is our project underway?"

"Yesss…" Tarantalus's fingers clicked together.

"Then let slip the dogs of war…"

"YES!" Tarantalus pressed a button on his wrist.

Shockblast looked at Scourge lowering his weapon. "what happened?"

"We'll know if it worked soon…"

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Wing Dagger tried to sit up only to be pushed down again by the attending medic. "your not going anywhere!"

"But!"

Both Transformers suddenly heard the sound of an explosion. "Stay here!" The medic went to the entrance of medical bay. A passing guard was stopped by the medic. "whats going on."

"prison brake."

"Another one?"

"It's E block all the cells on E block are open!"

The medic lets the guard go. The medic quickly went over to Wing Dagger and began to set him up for transport. "Whats going on!"

"Prison brake!"

"what!" Wing Dagger tries to sit up. "I've got to help!"

"Your in no condition to fight." The medic finishes prep and to other medics arrive and start to take Wing dagger away.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Read and Review please, It would be most helpful...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers, G1, G2, Headmasters, Masterforce, Victory, Zone, War within, Beast wars, Robot masters, needless to say I don't own Transformers in any way shape or form.**

Overhaul and Landmine walked down the corridor. "Looks like nobodies home."

"that's weird usually this place is full of people on and off duty." Overhaul saw him first and it take long for Landmine to notice him also. Scattorshot rushed down the corridor not noticing the two larger transformers. "Woh woh!" Scattorshot plowed into them.

The three transformers stood up. Landmine spoke up. "Whats your hurry kid?"

"Gotta get a report to Jetfire!"

"About what?"

"There's been a prison brake on Nebulos!"

"A PRISON BRAKE!"

"get moving kid!"

"Yes sir!" Scattorshot speed off toward Jetfire's office.

Scattorshot burst uncermonciously into Jetfire's office. "SIR!"

Jetfire stood up. "What is it Scattorshot?" Jetfire put his hands on his desk for support.

"Sir bad news!"

"Spit it out!"

"Sir there's been a prison brake on Nebulos!"

"What!"

Scattorshot handed Jetfire the data pad. "First is was just one prisoner." Scattorshot looked Nervously at Jetfire. "Then a few minutes latter E block prisoners all escaped!"

Jetfire read through the report not liking it at all. "How things going?"

"The guards are holding them back for now…but there losing ground."

"Can we reinforce them?"

"No sir."

Landmine and Overhaul walked into the office. "Landmine reporting in."

"Overhaul ready to deploy."

"Glad you two could make it."

"We wouldn't miss it."

"I'm ready for anything they through at me!"

"I hope you are Overhaul."

**xXx**

"OPTIMUS YOU CAN'T BE PLANING ON GOING ALONE!"

Optimus looked at X-Brawn and his other subordinates along with the humans. "I know what I have to do X-Brawn."

"Scourge won't play fair you know that?" T-Ai looked up at Optimus

Optimus looked at her. "I know that T-Ai"

"Then why are you going?"

"Because I follow my word."

"We'll go with you!" Carlos announced.

Alexis stood beside Carlos and Rad joined. "yeah"

"I was hoping never to see him again But, I'll go with you!" Koji stood by his son and his friends.

Dr. Oniishi smiled and stood next to his Son and Grandson. "you can take us all.."

Optimus Prime was moved by the courage of his human friends and to his surprise the minicons joined the humans.

-_we will go with you-_

"I'm sorry all of you." Optimus looked up and saw Sideburn and Hot shot blocking the entrance to warp gate and behind them stood Scavenger. "I have to go this alone."

Optimus stepped over the humans and stood face to face with Hotshot and Sideburn. "Both of you move…"

"Scourge is a mad man."

"you can't trust him."

"Move…that's an order."

Hotshot and Sideburn clutched there fists. "yes sir…" The two autobots moved aside.

Optimus now stood face to face with Scanvenger. "I thought we covered this Scanvenger."

"We did…I just needed to see if you would go through with it…" Scanvenger looked deeply into Optimus Prime's optics then moved aside.

Optimus entered the warp gate and turned and faced his friends.

**xXx**

"He what!" Ultra Magnus slammed his fists down.

"He went to face Scourge alone" Scanvenger repeated to Magnus.

"This on the heels of prison brake.."

Magnus focused his attention Jetfire. "A prison brake?"

"Yeah a prison brake and you can beat Scourge's challenge and this Prison brake are connected."

Scavenger looked at both of vice commanders. "Who all escaped."

"We have one comfirmed escape Shockblast."

Ultra Magnus mumbled angrily.

"What is it Magnus?"

"I knew my brother was stubborn BUT, I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS STUPID!"

"OPTIMUS ISN"T STUPID!"

"Shut up Sideburn!" Magnus growled.

"Optimus has to know that it's a trap."

"I Think he does Jetfire, actually I know he does."

"That doesn't make him smart, the fact that he actually went makes him stupid."

"magnus calm down."

"How can I calm down when my brother is doing something entirely stupid!"

"Optimus can handle himself Magnus."

"Scanvenger is right."

"Off course you'd agree with him Jetfire your nothing but…"

"Finish that statement Magnus and I'll come to earth kick your tailpipe!"

"Just try it Jetfire!"

"Don't test me!"

Scavenger sighed rubbing his head. "like bickering children…"

"I can't agree more."

Scavenger looked down and Saw T-Ai. "Thank you"

"Reminds me of the Autobot Brothers"

"I'm standing Right here T-Ai!"

"shut up Sideburn."

"yes Ma'am…"

"looks like your already have him under your thumb."

"He never left it."

Scavenger laughed. "You have a point."

**xXx**

Optimus stood next to Moai head that had fallen over. "I'm here Scourge!"

A black Semi Tanker came over a hillside. The cab detached from it rear and transformed into Scourge. "So you decided to come alone…"

"Yes…"

"I was so hoping humiliate you in front of the humans…"

A story began to gather in the sky. Hidden inside a cave Mega-Octane watched waiting for his chance. Hiding behind Moai head Shockblast also prepared to attack.

"You came alone too Scourge."

"Why of course Optimus…I do have some of your programming."

Optimus glared at the calm Scourge. Thunderbolts filled the sky and the rain came pouring down. "Shall we begin?"

"lets!" Optimus rushed forward and threw a punch directly at Scourge's face. Scourge dodged to the left and nailed Prime with a right hook to his battle mask. Optimus backed off and threw his fist into Scourge's gut. Scourge haunched over with prime lifted his fists above his head and brought them together. Optimus brought his hands down on Scourge.

"GAH!" Scourge wrapped his arms around Prime and ran with him. Prime hit Scourge in back repeatedly only to get slammed back first into a Moai. Scourge let go and backed off and pulled his sword from subspace.

Optimus shook his head his optics coming back online. Quickly he rolled out of the way of Scourge's swing. "STAY STILL!"

"NOT A CHANCE SCOURGE!" Prime leveled his wrist guns on Scourge's and let loose a volley.

The rain of the storm quickly cleared away the smoke. "I'll Kill you!"

"Just try Scourge."

Scourge backed up. "I shouldn't fight harder…I should fight smarter!" Scourge fired a set of rockets from his shoulder launchers. Prime blasted the missiles. Scourge's free fist plowed through the smoke. The impact knocked prime to the ground. "don't get up!" Drawing from another pocket in sub space Scourge drew his blaster.

Optimus slowly pushed himself up. "FALL!" Scourge blasted prime in the back. Optimus's optics went offline because of the pain. Scourge put away his weapons and backed away from Optimus. "RUINATION! SHOCKBLAST FINISH HIM!"

"Commando's combine!" The commando's merged into Ruination. Shockblast jumped over a moai and dropped on Optimus then leaped off.

"Poor optimus prime!"

Optimus's optics slowly came online. "Scourge…"

"I know prime I lied…"

Shockblast laughed and began to shoot at Optimus. "HAHAHA!" Ruination released a volley at Optimus as well.

Three small black and purple fighter burst threw the clouds. _"We'll help you Prime Prime!" _Shrapnel strafed Ruination who roared and swung his arms trying to fling the minicon away.

Bombshell fired at Shockblast. "ARROGANT LITTLE GNATS" Shockblast fired at the minicon.

Kickback stopped infront of optimus who looked at him. "use us!"

The minicons merged into a saber with dark purple glow. Optimus Prime grabbed the sword and stood energized. Rushing forward he attacked Shockblast who leaped away. Scourge came up behind Prime and swung his sword down. Prime spun around and swung the sword in his hand. When the two swords clashed Scourge's was cleaved in half and Optimus took a small piece of his battle mask.

Scourge and his decepticons gathered together. "Another time prime!" Scourge, Ruination and Shockblast passed through a warp gate.

Optimus collapsed using one hand to support himself and the other hand using the sword as his support. Slowly Optimus's optics went offline as he completely collapsed releasing his grip on the sword. Slowly the rain cleared way to tropical sun.

**9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

**only one more chapter to go before I run out of ideas for this story. Heres alittle tid bit of information. The insecticons are still evil! You learn more next chapter. Please do review. I need all the help I can get!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers or any of it varied timelines, Toylines, TV Shows, Comics, ECT ECT ECT...**

Ruination and Shockblast stepped off the warp gate platform. Both the gestalk and Shockblast looked back at Scourge. Scourge was haunched over then a sound slowly escaped him. It wasn't panting from battle but, a chuckle that was building into dark maniac laugh. "Yes HAHAHAHA YES! He has taken the bait!" Scourge looked up laughing. "Slowly they will corrupt his body ahahahahaha" The combiner and Shockblast gawked at Him as if he went insane.

Scourge continued to chuckle as he brushed past the two of them. "Soon he will be unable to fight…those three minicons will slowly destroy…" Slowly a realization hit Scourge. "BLASTHAMMER!" Scourge roared into long dark corridor of his ship the Phage.

A small green orb floated in front of scourge's optics. The orb soon shaped itself into a pentagonal disk with an M imprinted on it. The disk span rapidly changing from disk form to that of Blasthammer. Blasthammer glared with his single optic back at scourge his voice spoke with a low growl. "You summoned me…"

"What of the other mini-cons?"

"Do you mean the ones who form Preceptor…"

Scourge raised his fist growling in his own anger. "yes…"

"They will know…"

"Then destroy them!"

"They belong to him…."

"I don't care!"

"Remember you also Belong to him…."

"I BELONG TO NOBODY!"

The single optic on the minicon went dim but, his body continued to float in the air. Slowly the Mini-con's head rose up. "You belong me…." The voice of dark god Unicron echoed from deep inside the Minicon. The minicon transformed and powerlinked with Scourge.

Scourge growled in pain grabbing his arm. Slowly the pain spread up his arm spreading its way through his body. It was like spikes where driving there way into his very spark core bringing his body to its knees. "Enough…" The pain surged once more. "I am…" The pain almost became to great. "YOURS!" Scourge collapsed. "uni..cron…" Scourge's optics dimmed and faded to black.

**xXx**

Red alert arrived on Easter island and saw Optimus' down form. "Optimus!" Rushing over to his leader he picked him up.

The insecticons separated into there robotic forms. _"Will he be ok ok?"_

Red Alert looked at the trio. "Who are you?"

The insecticons looked at eachother before answering. _"The Air Raid team…" _Kickback answered for them.

"If I can get him back to the base…"

Suddenly a space bridge window opened and Ultra magnus rolled out in his vechile mode. "Load him on my trailer…"

Red Alert nodded and laid Optimus on Ultra Magnus' car carrier. "This Magnus returning to base open the space bridge."

"Yes sir…" Hot Spot opened the space bridge.

"Prep the medical center for wounded…"

"Wounded sir?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"YES SIR!" The space bridge opened. Ultra magnus rolled into the portal with Red alert behind him monitoring Optimus Prime's condition. The insecticon merged together in there saber form and followed.

**xXx**

Tarantulas and Shockblast stood over the unconscious Scourge. Scourge was laying on medical table. His crimson optics blinked off and on slowly before finally coming online. His first act was to grab both Shockblast's and Tarantulas's heads. "Why…are you…standing over me…" His voice was a low growl.

Tarantulas choked up the words he spoke next. "Because gah…we…gah please let go…"

Scourge drew Tarantulas closer. "Answers me…"

Shockblast bearly managed to get out his own answer. "We found you unconscious…"

Scourge slammed there heads together before pushing them back and standing up.

Shockblast groaned "Was that nessecary?"

Scourge glared at Shockblast. "Yes…."

Tarantulas rubbed his neck. "Our little project is under way…"

"Good…" Scourge walked to commincations panel. Pressing a button he spoke. "Jhiaxus set a course to Nebulos we have a few pick ups to make…"

"Yes sir…"

Scourge turned toward Shockblast and Taranculas. "we will soon have visitor's prepare for them…"

**xXx**

"Backaway, Backaway…" Mindwipes dark voice echoed in small group of autobots ears and they stepped off the edge of cliff.

"HAHAHA THIS MORE FUN THEN SHOOT CYBERDUCKS IN A BARREL!" Triggerhappy fired his guns into a group of retreating Autobot guards.

"NEVER FEAR SLUGSLINGER IS HERE!" Unlike his comrade in arms Slugslinger actually aimed.

Snapdragon tore off the arm of an unlucky Autobot. The four decepticon's made there way through the prison causing chaos and havoc.

Sixshot tore away a blast door with his barehands and entered the weapons storage area. Grabbing his guns he grabbed several other weapons handing them to his Decepticon and Predacon compatriots.

"This way!" three Autobot guards rounded a corner coming face to face with a large group of Decepticons and Predacons. Among them was prisoner from Planet X Soundwave. Also among the escapees was the predacon general Cyrotek.

"I'm sorry Autobots.." Cyrotek raised his dragon's head and icy blast of liquid nitrogen and various other freezing compounds burst forth. "So cold…" Quiet rapidly the ciruits of the three autobot guards began to freeze over locking their joints up.

"Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Ravage, Ratbat eject operation PRISON BRAKE." Soundwave's chest cavitity came open four hexagonal structers came out. Two of the structures transformed into robotic condors. The other two transformed into a robotic Jaguar and Vampire bat respectively." The four transformers made there way past the frozen Autobots.

Elsewhere a medical transport started to lift off. On that transport was Wing Dagger still critical condition. As that transport lifted off a second transport began to ascend. Before it could the three head Cerberus like predacon Bruticus bust through followed by Octopunch, Stranglehold, Bludgeon, and there leader Thunderwing collectively the four decepticons and single predacon where known at Mayhem Attack Squad. Spotting the transport Thunderwing pointed toward it. "TAKE DOWN THAT TRANSPORT!" The five of them fired off volley after volley at the Transport.

They hit the primary engine of the ship sending it hurtling down toward a nebulon forest. The Attack squad was soon joined by most of the other Decepticons and Predacons. "Track down that transport and kill any survivors!" Thunderwing ordered.

Mindwipe, Snapdragon, And Weirdwolf all nodded and went after the downed ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author comments: Well folks thats it for awhile on this story(having three stories going at once is really hard on the brain), I hope you enjoyed the various nodds to Comics and TV shows in this chapter. If you guys and gals have any ideas just give me a yell...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers...that was way to simple...**

**Author note: Hope you all enjoy this chapter Alot of work went into it...Hope you all enjoy the major and minor reverences to the many varied verisons of the show and comics**

The monitors blinked in steady rhythm. For about an hour Red Alert had monitored his leaders vital functions making sure nothing was permenatly damage. To his relieve as much as Scourge had pounded on the Autobot leader Optimus Prime proved he could take it. Thankfully three very brave mini-cons had arrived to help Optimus win the battle. Red Alert smiled remember to ask the three mini-con's there names.

The energon feeding tubes ran from the side of the medical table into Optimus's chest cavity. Two smaller cables ran from a medical monitor the side of Optimus prime's head. Those cables where monitoring his datatrax functions. The Datatrax was the transformer equivalent of a human brain but, a computer hard drive was a closer relative.

Red alert turned around preparing to leave when the large doors to medical bay slid away. To a transformer the doors where about average. For anyone smaller they would have appeared to been huge. Red alert wasn't at all surprised by who was standing at the gateway. It was a large blue and white robot that went by the name Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus unlike his brother hadn't underwent reformatting. "Well?"

Red Alert saluted the higher ranking transformer. "Optimus will make a full recovery in a few days."

Ultra Magnus grumbled. "Good…" He looked Red Alert directly in his visor like optic. "When he wakes up tell him we have some sharkticons to fry." With those words Ultra Magnus spun around and walked away narrowly avoiding Koji Oniishi and his son.

"So…Optimus is going to be ok right?" Rad asked worried about the Autobot leader.

Red Alert smiled. "As I stated to Ultra Magnus Optimus will make a full recovery in a few days."

"I guess…If he can survive a battle with Unicron he could survive a battle with who ever this Scourge guy is…"

Koji Oniishi looked at his son. "whose unicron?"

Red Alert answered for Koji. "Unicron is what you human's would call the anti-thesis of Primus the creator of both the Autobots and Decepticons. It wasn't even a two earth years ago. That the Autobots and Decepticons made an alliance to stop the planet eater from devouring cybertron and all life on it…" Red Alert walked over to a bank of monitors and keyed in a series of commands. Suddenly the monitor displayed and image of Unicron in his planet and robotic modes. "During the final battle Optimus Prime and Megatron battled on the dormant Unicron's surface. The battle between the two was fueling the planet eaters awakening and making it stronger. In a last oddly heroic act Megatron…" Red alert keyed up and image of Megatron for Koji to see. "Megatron sliced away his tank tread which Optimus was holding onto and sacrificed himself to end the war."

With out anyone's noticing in the middle of red Alerts Explaination Optimus prime had awakened and was staring at the monitor looking at the image of Megatron. "His last words where…I cut thee loose…"

Red Alert, Koji, and Rad all gawked at Optimus bring. "Sir?"

"I'm fine Red Alert…I just need some rest and time to recharge."

"yes sir…" Red alert nodded and shut down the monitors before escorting Rad and Koji out of the medical center. Both of whom looked back as Optimus stared at the ceiling of the medical center.

**xXx**

The Phage dropped out of hyperspace in Nebulon system. It's guns destroyed an Autobot defence platform. Inside the bridge of the Phage Scourge sat in his throne. His lt. Surrounded him each at there own station. "Entering Nebulos's orbit preparing for Geo-synchronous orbit over the primary penal center." Jhiaxus stated as he worked his consol.

"Detecting weapons fire." Mega-Octane announced.

"Of course…you detect weapons fire." Growled Scourge.

Mega-Octane kept silent. Something about Scourge had changed when Blast hammer had power linked with the decepticon last time he just couldn't figure out what it was. Scourge seemed to be more violent. Not that Scourge wasn't violent before, he was just more violent now than he was before. He even seemed to radiate malous.

Mega-octane wasn't alone in his assessment of Scourge as Thrust and Sideways had both picked up on the change. Unlike Mega-Octane though they both knew what had happened to Scourge. Neither Thrust nor Sideways made a move to comment on the change.

"Jhiaxus place us in contact with the decepticons that we some kindly liberated and tell them to have a welcoming party ready for when we arrive." Scourge ordered glaring at the back of Jhiaxus cranium casing.

"As you command…" Jhiaxus felt like someone was boring a hole in the back of his head under Scourge's glare.

Two blips appeared on the radar of the Phage. Mega-octane spun around and faced his leader. "Sir two targets in coming."

"This is decepticon wing detachment Darkwing and Dreadwind prepare to be bored!"

"THIS IS THE NEW DECEPTICON LEADER SCOURGE AND IF YOU TWO DON'T STAND DOWN CONSIDER YOUR SPARKS FORFIET TO THE ABYSS!"

"Dreadwind…I don't think we should mess with this guy…"

"You're probably right about that Darkwing…But, what can we do lord Thunderwing demands we get some supplies?"

"It appears you two are at quandary let me make this simple you pair of high flying bafoons! Inform your leader Thunderwing that Lord Scourge is here to take command of the decepticon forces on Nebulos!"

Both decepticon jets gulped. "Yes lord Scourge!" Both jets spun around flying full throttle back to the planet.

"I can't believe the decepticon forces have already subjugated the entire planet." Jhiaxus stated as he spun around to face his leader.

"Your right Jhiaxus I doupt they have. Though I do believe they've thrown the entire planet into upheaval." Scourge replied in matter of fact tone. "The Autobots had a agreement with the natives of the planet to use the southern most continent as a decepticon detention center. I suspect there where over a hundred or so decepticons under lock and key. I should know considering I was a prisoner there. As was Shockblast."

"Still sir what of the autobot presence."

"it will be limited as most of there forces where forced to retreat when my little arranged prison brake managed to take effect. I also suspect that the natives of the planet won't be to happy with the Autobots when they discovered that so many prisoners escaped."

"may I enquire as to how many Predacons and Decepticons where released sir?" Ask Jhiaxus asked his curiosity still peeked.

"Quiet possible over a hundred or so." Scourge answered a sound of satisfaction resonating within his frame. Spinning back around quiet impressed with the number Jhiaxus prepared the Phage for stationary orbit.

**xXx**

Thunderwing sat on his make shift throne made from Autobot carcasses. Around him where make shift consuls built by Cyrotek and Soundwave. The leader of Mayhem attack squad watched as one of the screens went from static then formed into the figure of a humanoid creature. The figure was in some type of body armor. "Well well if it isn't Zarak."

"Don't talk to me in that tone Tunderwing!" Growled Zarak.

"I'll talk to you in what ever tone I want organic. It is only because of resource control on this planet that I let you live."

Zarak growled but, wasn't foolish enough to challenge the giant transformer Thunderwing. "The Shell program and transector program are both going well."

"good…" Thunderwing smirked. Thunderwing was unique among decepticons as long ago when he was still but, gladiator in cybertronian games held in secret arena's he found his way into the graces of the most powerful being on cybertron at the time. The Fallen.

The Fallen had been one of original thirteen cybertronians who had been created by Primus. The fallen had in the most literal since of the word Fallen under the influence of the chaos bringer Unicron. It was the Fallen who had shown Thunderwing the true path.

It was only years latter that Thunderwing allowed himself to be caught by the Autobots.

Now without warning Thunderwing's thoughts where interrupted by the arrival of Dreadwind and Darkwing. Thunderwing growled turning off his com channel to Zarak. "What do you bafoons want!"

"Lord THUNDERWING" Yelled Dreadwind. "A SHIP iS APPROACHING!"

"What type of ship?"

"A Decepticon ship sir!" Darkwing answered.

"Well that is good then. I suspect we are getting reinforced to finish conquering this planet." Dreadwind and Darkwing looked at each other nervously. "what is it?"

"Well you see sir…"

"He wanted to tell you…"

"He who?" Thunderwing growled standing.

"He said his name was Scourge!"

Thunderwing smiled sitting back down in his throne. "Then tell the others to greet our guest with the utmost respect." A vain smirk crossed Thunderwings face. "Even roll out the red carpet for him!"

**xXx**

Deep in bowls of the chaos bringer himself voices began to speak. Three voices in fact "What will we do!" the first voice spoke nervously

"We'll fight that is what we will do." Growled the second more war like voice.

"We shall not take a rash course of action." The third voice of reason spoke to the other two.

"Some one is approaching!" the first voice began.

"Let us disappear for the moment." The third voice stated.

A green circular apature appeared in the fabric of time and space. A ship of ancient design came out of the portal. The ship began the process of transforming as it did A weapon dislodged itself from what become the transformers arm. _–It's unicron….but…-_

Vector Prime finished his transformation and looked at the form of the chaos bringer. "Yes Safe-guard it is the chaos bringer himself…but, somehow…he seems…"

_-hollow- _The minicon finished. Safe-guard was unique among minicons as he was not born of the chaos bringers cells but, rather through evolution on his home world of gigantion.

Vector Prime had found the minicon lost in a warp field. It didn't take long for the two to become friends. Vector Prime had also rescue three other minicons from that warp field. The five of them traveled the time stream.

Vector Prime shivered for a transformer it was quiet a feet. The mere presence of the Chaos bringers body disturbed vector prime. Vector Prime focused as his mind transversed the time stream. Then he saw it. "yes that's it…" Safe-guard looked at Vector Prime. "I have discovered what is wrong with this timeline. Unicron has become well aware of what his fate was to be and in being aware has set in motion to prevent his second destruction in this time line!"

"Vector Prime…" Three voices spoke as unified whole. "help us Vector Prime…"

"That voice…." Vector Prime looked at Safe-Guard. "We must enter his body…"

_-Are you sure- _Safe-Guard shivered even though he wasn't made from Unicron's cells the thought of entering unicron disturbed him.

"Unfortunatly my friend we must…" Vector Prime flew toward Unicron's body his saber at the ready. As the entered the almost organic inside of the planet eater Vector Prime became most disturbed. "I don't feel the life force of the chaos bringer…"

_-are you sure?-_

"Yes and it is…most unnerving…I have all felt this unnerved once before…The was when I prevented the transmetal Megatron from collapsing the time stream…"

As the went deeper into the bowls of Unicron's body Vector Prime came to a stop before the remains of Megatron.

_-What is it Vector Prime-_

"these Remains….They still have a life force…Barrierly…" Vector Prime tentivly placed his hands on the remains. Suddenly he was witness to an epic battle. Optimus Prime and Megatron calling himself Galvatron waged a battle inside of Unicron. There battle quickly spilled onto Unicron's surface. Battling to a draw neither gave in. As Megatron hung over the abyss of Unicron he was held by his tank tred by Optimus.. _"I CUT THEE LOOSE!" _Vector Prime drew back his hand. "this Megatron Variant…he sacrificed himself to stop Unicron's revival…"

"Vector Prime…" The three voices that spoke as one called out to Vector Prime once more.

"Come Safe-guard we must hurry!" Vector Prime and Safe-guard flew toward the source of the voice. As they arrived they found themselves in a white domed chamber at it's center was something Vector Prime had never expected. "Alpha-Q…."

"Will you help us Vector Prime…" the voices spoke again.

"I since no malice in you Alpha-Q though I feel the dark taint of Unicron on you…"

"Our worlds where consumed…."

"Yes…I know long ago…." Vector Prime approached Alpha-Q. "Tell me what help do you seek?"

"Energon….we must have energon to restore our planets."

"Tell me first where is the life force of Unicron…"

"it has taken another vessel…compressed itself…in the form of a Minicon…"

"I see….I shall help you restore your planets…But, We must also stop Unicron."

"We will help you….The key to our problems lies on Earth…"

"Earth? I know Earth is important to the transformers in more ways than one but,…"

"Omega Lock…energon…."

"Of Course the essence of Primus! Unicron intends to corrupt Primus! But how could he do such a thing even he does not have that kind of power."

"He intends to find the Omega Lock… We must fight back."

"Yes we shall." Vector Prime vowed. "First we must gather Allies…."

"Go to earth…The key to the future lies on Earth…."

Vector Prime slashed in the air forming a transwarp gate. "Come with me Alpha-Q"

"We can not…we are far to connected to Unicron's body…"

"I see then I shall go ahead and return with allies!" Vector Prime stepped through the transwarp gate.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author note: I know not a very long chapter. I've got idea...why don't you all tell me who your favorite TF character is and I try and see if I can work them into the story some how. Little note: Energon characters should be cropping up soon.**

**Author note 2: THis story is going someplace I never thought it would, but I'm glad it's going that way!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers, or any rights at all to the franchise though I'd like it.**

Vector Prime was quiet shocked when he saw it. It was truly brilliant sight to behold. Most of the surface of the planetoid was covered in metallic structures. That was not what drew his eyes it was the veins of energon in both it's liquid and mineral forms that ran like rivers crisscrossing the planet connecting the various city states.

It had taken weeks for Vector Prime to find this planet. It was a planet rich in energon and Vector Prime felt the sparks of millions of cybertronians. He knew the inhabitants of the planet distant cousins of the Autobots and Decepticons and four rulers of the planet calmed themselves Maximus in honor of one of the founders of the planet Fortress Maximus. Even the planet itself was named after the great Maximus.

He had knew a rumor about this planet that it was home to a small group of Autobots and Decepticons under the flag of Rodimus Prime. Those Autobots and Decepticons had grown tired of constant warfare of there homeworld. There where even rumors that some of them had evolved to point where this level of energon was no longer dangerous to them in fact they refined it to point where it actually became part of there physical make up.

He heard even more strange rumors that Rodimus himself was Primus himself manifest. Vector Prime would just smiled at those rumors if had not known the truth Rodimus was the avatar while Optimus was the hero. It was a strange relationship while Rodimus was primus incarnate Optimus Prime would always be the wise leader and Rodimus would either be his solider that Optimus to his destiny or the other way round. All and all Vector Prime knew they where important and two Unicron that made them threats.

That thought was broken when Vector Prime finally felt it. A small creeped across his face. It was the spark of some one touched by Primus in other words a possible matrix barrier. Not all those touched by primus where Matrix barriers though many where. Over Vector Prime's travels through the many timelines he had met many but, few remembered as Vector Prime did not want to taint the time line.

Vector Prime descended through the atmosphere of the planet slowly has not to create friction against his frame. Then Safe-guard warned him of five approaching aircraft. Vector Prime assured his mini-con companion it was safe. As the five jet came closer he noticed three things. First there may have been five jets but, two pairs of them where near identical while fifth was different. The second thing he noticed was they moved in perfect sync. The third was what most shocked him was that four of them the identical pairs where nearly sparkless and carried the tiniest fragment of a spark while the fifth contained a near complete spark.

Suddenly the five jet merged into one large being that's when Vector Prime realized it the five jet where truly a single being. "Halt! Identify yourself!"

"By Primus! You must be one of the Maximus's."

Superion Maximus looked the old transformer over. "I said Identify yourself old one!"

"Child you may call me Vector Prime and would preferred to be called that." Vector Prime stated in calm voice.

Superion Maximus shook his head almost in anger till he remembered that compared to Vector Prime Superion Maximus was truly just a child. "I am Superion Maximus…" It wasn't in his nature to harsh he left the harsh actions to his brothers Bruticus Maximus and Construction Maximus they after all leaned more toward there Decepticon sides. Denfensor Maximus shared the same viewpoint as Superion. "I am one of the for Maximus that rule this planet. May I ask Vector Prime…what you doing here…" Calling Vector Prime a Prime had been hard for the Maximus it was title in held in highest order among all transformers even among the Decepticons.

"I merely came to gather allies…"

"Allies?"

"Yes, Superion Maximus I wish to speak with Rodimus." The sound of urgency resonated within Vector Prime's voice.

Superion Maximus.was shocked to say the very least. Very few knew of Rodimus and among those who knew of them few of them actually knew him. Only a select few knew him among the populace of the planet. Among them where the four Maximus, His Autobot guards, and a tiny group of the omnicons that made up the leadership of the planet. "How…How can you know of Rodimus!?"

Vector Prime was taken slightly aback he had thought the entire planet would know the Autobot. "Does you planets populace not know of him?"

"no…" Superion Maximus looked sadly at the landscape below.

Vector Prime looked at the young Maximus and saw a great sorrow. "Tell me….what happened?"

Superion Maximus felt his five fuel pumps tighten into one lump that seem to travel to his vocal receptors though this was all in giants head Vector Prime was not blind to it. "I…I'll take you to him…."

With that they descended to below into the skyline of the most beautifully crafted city the ancient transformer had ever seen. The structures had an almost technorganic feel to them. In the brilliance of the planets sun Vector Prime made out building that seemed to be made from marble though he knew it truly a metallic construct.

Superion Maximus smiled when he saw the reaction to the landscape. "Contruction Maximus is truly an artist isn't he? As cruelly as my brothers may seem they are truly gentle giants. "

Those words brought Vector Prime back to Reality. "Yes your brother is truly a great artist!" That's when Vector Prime saw it the only blemish in truly beautiful city. It was a large black spire with cybertronian marking etched on it's hexagonial structures. Then he saw a plack and reading it saddened him greatly. _IN MEMORIAL TO OUR SISTER WORLD AND OUR BRETHEREN MAY THE ALL SPARK GRANT THEM PEACE. _Vector Prime finally realized something at why Superion Maximus had shown such sorrow something had happened long ago and it hurt the Maximus to this day.

**xXx**

It had been weeks and Scourge had yet to make his move against the Autbots and the few Decepticons they had as Allies. Those weren't the only Allies the Autobots had, three very unlikely allies had joined them. They where Gasskunk, Slapper, and Nightscream. At best the three of them where competent warriors. While at worst the three of them where bumbling idiots as Magnus had called them. Ultra Magnus treated the three of them almost as bad as he did the Car brothers if not worse.

Optimus watched as the car brothers and three Predacons where forced to endure Ultra Magnus's boot camp. He sighed he didn't like Mangus treating them so baddily heck Optimus could easily tolerate the three Predacons off all his Enemies those three had been released on good behavior. The three Predacons and the Car brothers had a pair if not quartet of guardian angels so to speak. One of them was the three Predacon's field commander Skye-Byte who tried to stay out of sight which was hard for the transmetal shark. For one he was completely out of his element it was a desert, another thing was he was completely terrified of Ultra Magnus. Optimus Prime couldn't blaim the Predacon sometimes his brother scared him too. The other three guardian angel so speak where three generations of Oniishi family, Dr. Oniishi, Prof Koji Oniishi, and Bradely "Rad" Oniishi.

The three humans and one shark often tried to sneak the six transformers out with varying degrees of success. This was often done with help of one or more of the Decepticons mostly Tidal Wave simply because he and Dr. Oniishi had taken a rather strange shine to each other. Tidal wave to the good doctor because Dr. Oniishi could see through Tidal Wave's size and speech problems and see the tactical mind behind it.

Optimus Prime could only compare Tidal wave to three other Transformers he knew. One was Fotress Maximus and that was in fire power and size though Fortress Maximus was still larger. The second was Overload Optimus Prime's answer to Megatron's ability to merge with Tidal Wave and both shared the same intellect and both acted dumber than they where just to confuse the enemy. The third and final transformer was someone Optimus hadn't seen in what seemed like eons and that was the Leader of Dyno Bots Grimlock who like tidal wave had a speech pattern problem but, also like Tidal Wave had ken intellect.

Optimus walked away from boot camp and as walked down the corridor he heard a voices. "Let's go over it again!" Optimus recognized the voice as that of Koji. Optimus made his way to the only room the appeared to be in use. What was inside almost made him wish he had a mouth behind his battle mask so he could smile.

There stood Koji in front of a large computer screen with lay out of the base. For a moment Koji looked like a general leading his troops. Optimus knew full well what was happening every night this steadily growing group would attempt to help the Car Brothers and the Predacon's escape Magnus. It was a much needed distraction for them from Scourge.

"Alright Hotshot your to sneak to the quarters of the Car brothers…Magnus will of course will catch you and drag you away…."

"Of course." Hot shot smirked of all the transformers in the room he had been one of first to join this little escape group after Skye-Byte.

"let me guess I'm going after the Pred's." Blurr complained. Optimus again felt the urge to smile as much as Blurr acted like he was above everyone he cared deeply about his friends.

Koji nodded. "Yes you will be assisted by Demolisher." This display on the monitor changed to that of the Predacon and Car brother two quarters. That's when Optimus noticed that no one was operating the computer. Only one person came to mind then taking a sideways glance he saw T-Ai sitting on Scavengers shoulder. Scavenger never really got involved in these little escape attempts but, he didn't actually help Magnus either. T-ai Optimus also understood she was married to Koji making her part of Oniishi family and in strange way making himself and Magnus part of it as well.

Optimus was technically her father in a way as he had programmed her after the first teletran known as Teletran 1. Teletran one had been designed by none other than Alpha Trion himself. Alpha Trion had made Teletran one borderline Artificial Intelligence all it had lacked was emotions and since of self. Both of which it lacked but, it did have the ability to adapt it's programming Teleltran's 2-4 where also designed by Alpha Trion but, they lacked the adaptability of Teletran 1.

Only one person knew that Teletran 2-4 weren't failure's but, purposely designed to be less than the prototype aside from Alpha Trion and that was Optimus Prime himself. Optimus had once asked why he made the three other Teletran's inferior to the first. Alpha Trion had simply answered aside from Optimus, Magnus, and Hot spot Teletran 1 was his pride and joy but, he knew it lacked one thing something he couldn't create and that was true artificial intelligence. Optimus took that as a challenge it wasn't until latter that in truth it had been a challenge by his own creator. Optimus created one prototype using Teletran 1's programming as the base line. That Prototype was now sitting on the shoulder of Scavenger.

"After Hot shot gets caught we go in and get the Predacons." Demolisher added. To Optimus it almost felt natural to work with Decepticons as if that's how had truly ment to be not in constant civil war. They where all Cybertronian, The first person aside from himself to realize this was Star Scream Primus bless him in the All Spark the Decepticon had sacrificed himself to bring the factions together.

"Correct and at that point our resident ninja's…" At that very moment Fred, Billy, and Skye-Byte with head bands with Yin and yang symbol struck Charlie's Angels pose. Alexsis, Carlos, and Rad sweet dropped. Optimus tried not to laugh out loud. "Will brake the car Brothers out…" Koji looked at a large cluster of Mini-cons "Mini-con ninja squads!" the twelve mini-con quickly stood and that's when Optimus noticed they where wearing ninja head bands as well. Thankfully for the kids, the mini-cons' of the Space team, Race team, Air defense team, and Street action team did not strike poses. "you twelve will help Hot shot escape Magnus. Once Magnus has dropped hot shot off in Prime's command room Hot shot will dash to door…" Hot shot grinned. "once Hot shot is out lock Magnus in the command room at both doors!"

"uh dad…" Rad raised his hand.

Koji looked at his son. "You will address me as Major General! Not dad!"

That made Rad Sweet drop if anyone could embarrass him it was his father. "For one Major general…YOUR NOT A MAJOR GENERAL!" Koji sweet dropped for the first time in the entire meeting. "And second your plan is incredibly flawed! MOM!" Rad looked up at his mother and the Autobot who she was sitting on both of whom he knew where tacticians both he learned from experience. With His mother it had been when she was on his team in paint ball game. Scavenger simply because of the small part of Cybertronian war he had seen.

T-ai smiled she was very glad her son had taken more after her than her husband when it came to most things. T-ai was master tactician and while her son wasn't one he was developing into quiet a good one. She loved her husband sometimes he acted way too much like his father. Which wasn't a bad thing considering Koji got his out going personality from his father and something Rad had inherited from his father. "Well to begin…hon…let's start with your ninja…teams…."

Optimus tried not to laugh everyone was aware by now he was there some paid him little heed which he was glad. That's when he noticed something missing the knew mini-con team was missing….Optimus Knew where Sparkplug was almost at all times the two of them shared a bond of sorts like two half of the same whole. That was special bond that few Autobots and Decepticons knew. Megatron, Demolisher, Hot shot, Star Scream, and Red Alert all knew the bond as well. Sparkplug often had called Leader-1 a tyrant sometimes with some affection like speaking of beloved brother, or at other times in annoyance also like a brother, and other times with anger but, always like he was a brother. Though he would never admit it openly Optimus had felt the same about Megatron as Sparkplug thought of Leader-1.

Optmus Prime thought for moment on the two Megatron's one was an evil tyrant who love nothing better than to destroy Prime. That was the Predacon Megatron. Optimus never really hated anyone but, there was exception to every rule as Hot shot put it and that Megatron was it. The Decepticon Megatron was a different story at least though that Megatron would have never admitted it he had Honor something the Predacon lacked. At least the Decepticon had the circuits to take Optimus head on in one and one combat without the aid of using living shields.

Optimus Prime glanced around the group as they continued to plan the great escape. The leader of the Autobots left the room and let the door slide shut behind him. What Optimus didn't notice was the small humanoid figure standing behind him.

Dr. Oniishi cleared his throat. "Optimus may I speak with you?"

"Of course Dr. Oniishi."

"Your worried about what Scourge is planning…"

Optimus nodded as the Oniishi stepped into his hand. Optimus raised the good Doctor on placed him on his should. Dr. Oniishi stood on the Autobot leaders shoulder as he walked. "Yes Dr. Oniishi…I am…"

"why don't we gather some allies…."

"Allies doctor?"

"Yes allies I have few friends who might be able to help you."

"Dr. if You mean human Allies, I don't want to drag them into our conflict."

Dr. Oniishi. "Humans have already been dragged into the conflict. And you off all people should know not to underestimate us fleshy things…called humans!" Dr. Oniishi stated smiling.

Optimus Prime thought about this for a minute. Several times he had been tempted to involve humans in the conflict. He would always remember what had happened with Japaneese government. It had been right after they rescued Professor Oniishi…well technically it had been Skye-Byte. They flat out refused and went to extreme methods to cover it up. Even the US Government had a group and they where called Section Seven.

Section Seven had found a mini-con disk and accidentally woke the mini-con. The humans had experimented on the poor thing till, it was rescued by an unlikely party. That party had been Thrust but, the Decepticon had been no better than the humans and experimented on it as well. Optimus hadn't learned of all this till several Decepticon secret files had been confiscated by the Autobots.

"I'm sorry Dr. It's not worth the risk."

"I know several people who would be willing to help and keep it a secret as well. Such as "chip" chase he's one best young programmers I know and he's only 14 the same age as Rad! And then there Dr. Jones! One of the best mechanical engineers I KNOW! And his wife holds three degrees in cybernetics! And my son knows several people who could help as well including two researchers in North Dakota!"

"Alright Alright…Dr. Oniishi stop I understand. I allow you to contact a few of your fellow researchers…."

"Optimus…"

"yes doctor?"

"You know I have and avid interest in archeology correct?"

"Yes."

"good…" Dr. Oniishi dug into hs jacket and took out a small slip of paper. "Could you have a look at this…" Dr. Oniishi placed it on Optimus's finger tip. As Optimus Prime's optics zoom in Dr. Oniishi continued. "I found that symbol along with several glyphs that reminded me of Vector sigma orb…"

Optimus recognized the symbol though it took him some time to recall it. Last he had seen the symbol was printed on the high pavilion at Iacon. "Could Scourge have brought this image with him when he came to Earth?"

"I'm afraid not Optimus carbon dating on most of artifacts dated far to far back to be from Scourge…"

"Bring me some of glyphs Magnus should be able to read them if I can't."

"What you mean?"

"Well my creator who is also Magnus's creator wanted to bound with his sons so to speak…And well Magnus may not look it or for that matter act it he has a great intrest in the ancient cybertronian language. So Alpha Trion taught Magnus what he knew and Magnus continued his studies from there."

"What about you Optimus what was your intrest?"

"Programing. Hot Spot was one for Architecture though he hides it well just as Magnus does."

"So that explains why Hot spot admires the build teams workmen ship."

"That's correct Doctor."

**xXx**

Thunderwing didn't like being hovered over and that was his problem right at the moment. Scourge was hovering over him like a hen. Thunderwing wasn't the only one getting hovered over the other person was Zarak. Both of them where under the watchful eye of Scourge who had won the right of command from Thunderwing by beating the tar out of Mayhem attack squads leader. Thunderwing still ached from the blows he took. Zarak on the other hand was under Scourge's thumb now because he had been under the thumb of Thunderwing. They both hated it.

The two projects they had been working on now where showing there fruits. The shell project had produce five prototype pretenders. The five pretenders looked like horrible monsterious beasts and what was a plus was the shell could be removed and controlled remotely by the wearer. The other project the transector project was much slower but, had taken a giant leap because the nebulons where no strangers to having cybernetics inside there bodies. Now thanks to Scourges knowledge of Cerebros the project was show just as much if not more fruit than the shell program. With the program they had produced headmasters. That meant that while the transformer was in vehicle mode the head could become it's own machine or humanoid and assist the vehicle mode. The second fruit was the Targetmasters. The nebulons would become the transformers gun.

Zarak finished his work and left the lab and Thunderwing behind. He hated both he just wished he could be rid of them both. As he walked down the long corridor he came to his secret chamber.

Entering the room he admired the giant black mechanical scorpion. It was desined to inspire fear in those who saw it. "I'm impressed…"

Zarak spun on his heels. "SCOURGE! YOU WILL NOT TAKE THIS FROM ME!"

Scourge stared down at the humanoid. Scourge found organics disgusting creatures to be smashed under heel especially ones that thought they could be equal to transformers. Under his battle mask he smirked. "I'm not going to Zarak…" Scourge looked at the gun metal black scorpion. "Far from it….I want you to finish it…"

Zarak was suspicious of Scourge now. "What's in it for you…."

"Simple…a general…."

"So your just going to take it from me once I'm finished and make it your loyal little foot solider?"

"No Zarak I plan on you being that general."

"What?!"

"I've seen your war record Zarak it's impressive. 32 battles most of which in victory…You only went into the field of research because there where no more battles…"

It was true. Zarak loved the adrenalin of battle the rush of seeing you enemy crushed. He loved how his enemy would gurgle up blood before falling down. Aside from the warrior instinct Zarak had a keen intellect and was a quick study. When Zarak saw the wheels of war grinding to a halt he joined the science core. Now Scourge was offering him the chance for the rush of battle but, Zarak was no fool. "What are the strings…"

"ah yes the strings, I will not lie to you, you will have to sware you loyality to me and me alone…." Scourge went on and Zarak listened intently to each word.

By the end Zarak was smiling most of the strings Zarak would find a way to cut on his own some Zarak could live with as they weren't really a bother. "Alright I'll finish my little project…just one thing though…"

Scourge wanted to growl and call the small man a pest and he'd just love to squish him but he reframed from doing so. "yes?"

"When the time comes will you allow me to crush Thunderwing under my heel?"

Again Scourge wished he could smile. "when the time comes you may…"

"Good…"

Scourge smirked under his battle mask as he left the nebulon. Scourge stalked the corridors and offered Thundrwing a simaluer proposition. In Thunderwings case it was to crush Zarak under his heel. Scourge loved playing one end against another and did it so well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author note: Sorry this took so long I was working on several other stories on my computer. So fell free to flame or review.**


End file.
